


Враг, который всегда придет на помощь

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Война закончена, и Гарри поступает в школу авроров. На одном из заданий его жизнь оказывается под угрозой. В результате выясняется, что в качестве победителя Волдеморта он кое-что получил в подарок.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Немного авторской магии.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для fandom HP 2015

Гарри с размаху бросился на землю, и огненная струя пронеслась прямо над головой, едва не опалив волосы. Увеличенный заклятьем дракон был в ярости, плевался огнем во все стороны и ревел, словно оживший вулкан. Проклятья отлетали от его шкуры, не причиняя ни малейшего вреда, и это была только половина проблемы. Раздался грохот, и земля содрогнулась — аврор Дженкинс с трудом отвел гигантскую каменную глыбу, которую швырнул в них великан. Та рухнула в роще, сломав пару кленов. 

А ведь все так невинно начиналось.

Гарри как раз закончил первый год в школе авроров, когда Гестия Джонс сообщила, что его допускают к практическим занятиям. Сначала это были обычные тренировки, напоминающие одновременно уроки по ЗоТИ и дуэльный клуб, а потом Гарри и других практикантов стали брать на реальные задания, показывали, как следует общаться со свидетелями, обнаруживать следы темной магии, искать улики. Ничего опасного им не поручали, вот и сейчас — ничто не предвещало. Поступил сигнал от соседей, что мистер Корвин Плай, проживающий вместе с дочерью в предместьях Бирмингема, владеет древним темным артефактом. Куратор Гарри, мистер Кейн, взял его с собой, сетуя, что это окажется легкой прогулкой. Когда они аппарировали вместе в Деллвилль, маленький городок в Девоншире, их уже встречал позевывающий Фредди Дженкинс, который по пути рассказал немного и о Корвине, и о его соседях. В общем, ничего интересного: выходило, что это, скорее всего, был оговор. Миссис Темпл, по слухам, очень возмущалась, что мистер Плай привечает у себя бездомных зверушек, которые иногда ведут себя слишком громко. Гарри даже преисполнился к Плаю симпатией, решив, что тот должен напоминать Хагрида.

Оказалось, что Плай на Хагрида не похож совсем. Это был тощий, невысокий блондин в очках с очень толстыми стеклами. Он неприязненно взглянул на авроров, покивал, пригласил в дом… и тут детектор темной магии у Кейна буквально взревел. Не успели они ничего сделать, как Плай нырнул в подпол, а через мгновение из-под земли, ломая стены и перекрытия, вырвался самый настоящий взрослый дракон. Его вид Гарри определить не успел — отлетел на добрый десяток футов спиной вперед и едва не потерял сознание.

За драконом из разрушенного дома появился великан, взревел и попытался прихлопнуть Кейна, но тот успел броситься на землю и откатиться в сторону. Дженкинс палил по великану из палочки, но тот заклятий будто не замечал. 

— Вызывай подкрепление! — проорал неизвестно кому Кейн.

Гарри решил — ему, сосредоточился, чтобы вызвать Патронуса, и чуть не угодил под огненное дыхание дракона. Защитные чары не выдерживали и рвались сразу после установки. Авроры проигрывали, но даже сбежать не могли — сначала надо было обезопасить жителей деревни и не позволить увидеть все магглам. 

Гарри соорудил перед собой защитную стену из первого попавшегося булыжника и снова попробовал вызвать Патронуса. На этот раз светящийся олень выскочил из палочки и выслушал короткое сообщение, но не успел он исчезнуть, как стена от удара раскатилась по камешкам — дракон очень удачно махнул шипастым хвостом. Гарри отскочил на пару шагов, поднял взгляд и бросился в сторону: ему прямо в голову летело целое дерево. Он взмахнул палочкой, чтобы отклонить его, но по руке ударило крупным камнем. Палочка вылетела из пальцев. Гарри рухнул на землю, прикрыл руками лицо и завопил от боли, когда сверху ударили листья и ветви, а ноги придавило чем-то тяжелым. Еще повезло, что только краем задело. Гарри попытался вытащить ноги из-под ветви — безрезультатно. Он ничего не видел из-за листьев, только ощущал, как вздрагивает земля под спиной. Если дракон подожжет дерево — ему конец. Он постарался повернуться, но в сплетении ветвей даже пошевелиться толком не мог, с трудом он вытянул вверх руку и попытался призвать палочку. Обычно она откликалась сразу, но не в этот раз. Возможно, ее тоже придавило ветвями. Черт-черт-черт! Гарри задергался, закричал, надеясь, что напарники услышат и уберут дерево, но, похоже, им было не до него. Совсем рядом зарычал дракон, между листьями мелькнула и пропала тень. Гарри задергался сильнее, попытался каблуками взрыхлить землю, чтобы вытащить ноги снизу. Дерево шелохнулось, ноги примяло сильнее, будто на дерево опустилось что-то тяжелое. Пахнуло паленым. Похоже, ему осталось жить несколько секунд. Ему срочно нужна была помощь. Срочно!

Послышался свистящий звук, потом раздался треск, а за ним тихое проклятье. Гарри заозирался, задергался и замер, уткнувшись взглядом в голую мужскую лодыжку и ступню в домашнем тапочке. Остальное скрывали листья. Через мгновение в щели под листвой показалось скрытое плотным зеленым бархатом колено, и звучный голос проревел незнакомое проклятье. Дерево дернулось и со скоростью Авады отлетело на добрых двести ярдов, хлестнув напоследок ветвями. Гарри зажмурился, но тут же попытался подняться. Палочка на первый же зов влетела в руку.

— Поттер! — услышал Гарри смутно и неприятно знакомый голос.

— Как вы здесь оказались?

Гарри наставил на Люциуса Малфоя палочку.

— Хотел бы... Ложись! — проорал тот, сам падая на землю.

Гарри подчинился моментально. Струя огня пронеслась над ними, едва не подпалив Малфою волосы. Выглядел тот очень по-домашнему — в мягкой мантии, тапках и с всклокоченными, будто после сна, волосами. Ему тут явно было не место.

— Аппарируйте отсюда! — крикнул Гарри.

— Я бы с радостью, — огрызнулся Малфой, сделал сложный пасс и поднял защитное поле. 

Но Гарри не собирался отсиживаться. Дела у ребят шли плохо. Великан стоял у разрушенного дома и бросался в Дженкинса мебелью, окнами, дверями — тот едва успевал отводить. Кейн кругами бегал от дракона, пытаясь зайти ему за спину, но тварь не подставлялась, то и дело вспархивая на десяток футов и обдавая все вокруг огнем. Гарри выскочил из-под защитного поля, прицелился и швырнул Инкарцеро дракону в морду. Толстенный канат обвился вокруг гигантской челюсти и крепко ее стянул. Из ноздрей дракона пошел дым, он замотал головой и опустился на землю, взрывая когтистыми лапами землю.

— Коньюнктивитус, Поттер. Против дракона лучше всего, — крикнул Малфой.

— Знаю!

— Давайте вместе!

Спорить было некогда, и Гарри сам начал счет:

— Раз, два, три!

— Коньюнктивитус! — прокричали они c Малфоем в один голос.

Заклинание попало в цель. Дракон задергался сильнее, замотал мордой.

— Давайте втроем! — заорал бегущий к ним Кейн. — Прижмем эту зверюгу к земле! Инкарцеро!

Гарри и Малфой повторили за ним. Толстые канаты взметнулись из земли, потянулись к дракону, и в мгновение ока обвили его лапы, тело, шею, и спеленутое чудовище замерло на земле, выпуская лишь струйки дыма из ноздрей.

— Отлично. Теперь тот громила! — Кейн обернулся к обломкам хижины, посреди которых возвышался великан.

Дженкинс уже еле держался. Правая рука висела плетью, мантия по рукаву была разорвана и пропиталась кровью.

— Гарри, мы с тобой берем на себя великана. Вы, мистер... Малфой, помогите Дженкинсу. Сможете?

Если Малфой и хотел что-то возразить, то не успел. Великан их увидел, взревел и поднял на плечи здоровый обломок крыши.

— Врассыпную, — заорал Кейн и сам бросился в сторону.

Малфой побежал к Дженкинсу, а Гарри — прямо на великана. Тот размахнулся и запустил крышей ему навстречу. Гарри взмахнул палочкой и краем глаза увидел, что Малфой и Кейн сделали то же самое — крыша замерла в воздухе, а потом с нарастающей скоростью полетела обратно в великана и врезалась ему в голову. Тот зашатался, заревел и побежал прочь. 

— Инкарцеро! — крикнул Кейн, но заклинание прошло мимо. Гарри тоже промахнулся. Дженкинс был чуть ближе, поэтому оказался точнее, но великан без усилий разорвал веревки, даже не притормозив. Но тут один из больших камней поднялся в воздух и с силой ударил гиганта в основание шеи. Он запнулся, взмахнул руками и упал вперед. 

Люциус Малфой опустил палочку.

— Основание шеи — их слабое место, — сказал он.

— Знаю, — буркнул Гарри.

Кейн пошел к великану, одновременно опутывая его веревками. Дженкинс устало опустился на землю, и Гарри с Малфоем направились к нему.

— Откуда вы здесь появились? — спросил Гарри, залечивая Дженкинсу руку. 

— Не знаю! — Малфой поправил полы халата и завязал потуже пояс.

— Но что-то же предшествовало появлению? Вы схватились за порт-ключ? Аппарировали? — Дженкинс, пристально глядя на Малфоя, проверял, как работает травмированная рука.

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Нет. Я схватился за шрам.

— Какой шрам? — Дженкинс поднял бровь.

— Этот. — Малфой закатал рукав на левой руке. 

Там, где раньше была метка Волдеморта, виднелся шрам в виде молнии. Кожа вокруг него выглядела воспаленной.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро началось отвратительно. Утро само по себе — отвратительно, поэтому Люциус предпочитал вставать никак не раньше двенадцати дня. Но не в этот раз. В окно ворвался Фарфакс с вестями от делового партнера — таможня опять перехватила контрабандную партию драконьих зубов. Чертов Шеклболт слишком резво взялся за дело, и на черном рынке ингредиентов настали поистине черные времена. Часть денег еще можно было спасти, вовремя подсуетившись и перекупив партию, но издержки все равно выходили впечатляющими. Если так пойдет и дальше, от дополнительных доходов придется отказаться совсем. Или найти что-то новое.

Люциус поднялся, накинул халат, сунул в карман палочку и отправился в ванную. Из зеркала на него взглянул хмурый, небритый и явно опасный тип, жаждущий убийства и крови. И вроде не пил накануне, а голова трещала, как с похмелья. Он включил воду, достал палочку и прищурился, собираясь побриться. Левую руку внезапно знакомо обожгло. Сердце на мгновение остановилось и пустилось вскачь. Этого просто не может быть! Люциус в панике закатал рукав и с облегчением увидел, что метка так и не появилась. Но в шрам вдруг снова будто вонзили иглы. Люциус сжал его пальцами и почувствовал, что его куда-то тащит, словно порт-ключом, или как при аппарации к Лорду при помощи метки.

Люциус с размаху грохнулся на какие-то ветки, вскочил и увидел дракона. Огромная огнедышащая тварь сидела на поваленном дереве, шипела и, судя по вздувшемуся горлу, собиралась плеваться огнем. Люциус пригнулся и сделал первое, что пришло в голову — отшвырнул дерево вместе с сидевшей на нем тварью подальше от себя. О том, как он сюда попал, думать было некогда, но, когда под деревом оказался живой, хотя и потрепанный Поттер, появилась некая смутная мысль.

Он не обязан был помогать аврорам. Наверное, можно было сразу аппарировать домой, но Люциус не рискнул. С его появлением ситуация перестала быть смертельно опасной, надо было только довести дело до конца. А там… благодарность Аврората дорогого стоит.

Люциус показывал свою руку с точно таким же, как у Поттера, шрамом и смотрел на ошарашенные лица авроров.

— Я не понимаю, — первым нарушил молчание Поттер.

— Твою ж мать, — пробормотал один из авроров — Дженкинс, кажется.

— Я и не слышал о таком никогда, — сказал второй.

— Вы идете с нами, — Дженкинс уверенно схватил Люциуса за руку, но тот вырвался.

— Я арестован, господа? Где же тогда ваш ордер?

— Нет, вы не арестованы, но мы же должны разобраться, что произошло! — Дженкинс снова попытался схватить его за руку. 

Люциус терпеть не мог авроров, а еще больше не мог терпеть ту бесцеремонность, с которой они относились к окружающим.

— Мистер Малфой, это же в ваших интересах, — сказал Поттер. Судя по всему, ему было очень не по себе, похоже, он догадывался о причинах и был совершенно не рад случившемуся.

— Да, это в моих интересах. А еще в моих интересах не являться в Министерство в тапочках и домашнем халате. Если вы хоть немного благодарны за помощь, которую я вам оказал, будьте любезны дать мне время привести себя в порядок!

Люциус совершенно не ожидал, что авроры смутятся. Поттер даже покраснел и опустил взгляд.

— Простите. Вы правы, мы только хотели разобраться со всем как можно быстрее.

— Через час я приду в Аврорат. Надеюсь, к тому моменту вы свяжетесь с какими-нибудь специалистами, которые объяснят, как и что произошло, а так же, как предотвратить подобное в дальнейшем. 

Люциус аппарировал домой, вернулся в ванну, сорвал с себя пропитанный дымом и грязью халат и встал под душ. Кожа вокруг шрама была красной, но жжения уже не чувствовалось. Шрам просто был, и Люциус мог бы поклясться, что никакой темной магии в нем нет. Однако он не сомневался — все дело в нем. А еще в Поттере. В момент опасности Поттер как-то его позвал. Люциус не представлял, как. Поттер не был Темным лордом, всего лишь удачливым мальчишкой. Возможно, сильным и способным магом, героем, но не адептом темной магии. Должно быть, это какая-то случайность, совпадение, остаточное явление, вся сила которого истратилась сегодня. Можно было на это надеяться. Люциус обвел дрожащими пальцами линии шрама и опустил руку.

В Министерство идти не хотелось, но другого выхода он не видел. Надо было убедиться, что Поттер никогда больше не сможет его призвать. Последствия могли быть катастрофичны. Попади Поттер в передрягу на пять минут раньше, и Люциус оказался бы один на один с драконом без палочки, а значит, без шансов на спасение как себя, так и бестолкового мальчишки. 

Люциус одевался медленно. Тщательно подбирал одежду, долго смотрелся в зеркало, оттягивал посещение, как только мог. Вся эта ситуация вызывала у него неприятное предчувствие. Кроме того, Аврорат был последним местом — после Азкабана, — в которое ему хотелось бы вернуться.

Люциус вошел в аврорский отдел почти через четыре часа после того, как аппарировал домой. Его уже ждали. На лице Поттера было написано нетерпение, на лицах авроров — усталость, а на лице мрачного господина в мантии Невыразимца — скука и раздражение. Похоже, сидели они здесь уже давно. Люциус улыбнулся.

— Наконец-то, — буркнул Поттер вместо приветствия.

— Мистер Малфой, давайте сразу перейдем к делу. — Дженкинс потер ладони и подошел к Люциусу. — Мы пригласили мистера Рейнхарта из Отдела тайн, чтобы он помог нам разобраться.

— Своих специалистов не осталось? — Люциус кивнул Рейнхарту, но тот не отреагировал, продолжая пристально смотреть на него своими светлыми глазами.

Чем-то он напоминал Люциусу Руквуда. Может, этакой своей отстраненностью, не слишком выраженным высокомерием, невысказанным «я знаю то, о чем вы даже не догадываетесь», скрытым под напускным безразличием. Руквуд Люциуса всегда раздражал, особенно когда тот вернулся из Азкабана, как будто даже сильно не изменившись, разве что постарев.

— Мистер Малфой, позвольте вашу руку, — сказал Рейнхарт.

Голос у него очень подходил внешности — тихий, густой и тягучий. Люциус протянул руку.

— Левую, пожалуйста, и закатайте рукав.

Люциус мысленно скрипнул зубами, но послушался. Холодные пальцы Рейнхарта коснулись шрама, послав по руке мурашки.

— Обычный шрам от темного проклятья, — пробормотал Рейнхарт. — Небольшое воспаление уже спадает. Давно оно появилось?

— Утром.

— А до этого ничего?

— В первое время чесался, но не сильно.

Рейнхарт нахмурился.

— Так быть не должно. В каких моментах это ощущалось?

— Я не запоминал.

— Напрасно, напрасно, — пробормотал Рейнхарт и, наконец, убрал руку. — Сейчас посмотрим по-другому.

Он достал палочку и молча сделал пару пассов. Луч неизвестного заклинания коснулся шрама и исчез, никак себя не проявив.

— Интересно.

— Вы разобрались, в чем дело? — подал голос Поттер.

— Пока нет, но, определенно, темной магии в шраме не осталось. Да и не должно бы...

Рейнхарт поднялся, потер подбородок и обошел Люциуса кругом. Потом повернулся к Поттеру.

— Мистер Поттер, вы можете попробовать позвать мистера Малфоя? Можно мысленно.

Поттер пожал плечами, но, похоже, подчинился.

— Чувствуете что-нибудь? — спросил Рейнхарт у Люциуса.

Люциус ничего особенного не ощущал, только накатывающее раздражение. Рейнхарт опять почесал подбородок и попросил Дженкинса вывести Люциуса из кабинета, а лучше — вообще из отдела. Дженкинс подчинился. Они вышли в коридор и отошли к лифтам в прокуренную комнату. От дыма у Люциуса засвербело в носу.

— Надеюсь, мы здесь ненадолго. — Дженкинс вытащил сигарету, но, взглянув на Люциуса, убрал ее обратно.

— Вы уверены, что этот Рейнхарт знает свое дело? Выглядит профаном.

— Вам откуда знать? 

Люциус не ответил.

— Удивлен, что вы обратились к невыразимцам, у Аврората всегда были свои специалисты.

— Раньше. Раньше и людей в Министерстве работало в два раза больше. Теперь, как говорит Кингсли, «сокращаем аппарат», и...

Шрам пронзило болью. Люциус схватился за руку, но боль только усилилась.

— Опять?

Люциус процедил сквозь зубы проклятье.

— Сделайте то же, что и утром.

— Не хочу!

— Тогда... 

Дженкинс схватил Люциуса за правую руку и потащил за собой. Боль в шраме нарастала толчками, становилась то тягучей, то очень острой, отдаваясь в голове и сердце. Люциус и не заметил, как они пробежали через весь отдел и ворвались в комнату для посетителей. Боль отпустила почти сразу, как Люциус перешагнул порог и увидел, что Рейнхарт с кинжалом нагнулся над застывшим с перекошенным лицом Поттером.


	3. Chapter 3

И как Гарри сразу не понял, что Рейнхарт сумасшедший? Самый настоящий псих. Только Дженкинс увел Малфоя, Рейнхарт повернулся к Гарри:

— Мне надо знать точно, что вы чувствовали и думали перед тем, как появился мистер Малфой.

Гарри очень хорошо все помнил, такого ужаса и отчаяния он не испытывал очень давно. 

— Я думал, что сейчас умру, если мне никто не поможет. Меня придавило деревом, на которое сел огнедышащий дракон.

— Да, я помню. Значит, что-то вроде «сейчас умру, помогите?» — Рейнхарт покрутил в пальцах палочку.

— Не совсем такими словами, но, по смыслу, пожалуй, да.

— Хорошо. — Гарри не успел и дернуться, как Рейнхарт заморозил его Петрификусом тоталусом. — А теперь, Гарри, вам придется подумать так еще раз, иначе я вас зарежу.

Гарри не верил своим ушам и глазам и не верил до тех пор, пока кинжал, который Рейнхарт вытащил из складок мантии, не оказался прижат к его горлу. И даже после этого все равно не верил. Только когда кончик лезвия проткнул кожу и что-то щекотное и теплое заструилось вниз, а совершенно безумные глаза Рейнхарта оказались очень близко от глаз Гарри, он вдруг понял, что тот действительно сошел с ума. И вполне может... убить.

Мысль была столь странной, что Гарри сначала разозлился, а потом запаниковал. Он не мог двинуться, позвать на помощь, сбросить заклинание не получалось, а острый кинжал как будто вонзался все глубже. «На помощь!» — подумал он и заметил, как Рейнхарт взмахнул палочкой и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, а в следующий миг дверь распахнулась, и Рейнхарт отлетел на пару метров от мощного Ступефая из палочки Дженкинса. Малфой палочку не поднял, он отступил к двери и, морщась, потер левую руку. Без слов было понятно, что Гарри снова умудрился его позвать.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? — Дженкинс снял заклинание и опустился рядом с Гарри, чтобы залечить порез.

— Все с ним хорошо, — подал голос Рейнхарт.

Подняв руки, он медленно встал под прицелом палочки Малфоя.

— Не стоило так горячиться, — с усмешкой добавил он. — Я же должен был убедиться в стабильности эффекта. И его работе.

— Убедились? — спросил Гарри. Голос прозвучал зло.

— Более чем. Простите, мистер Поттер, но это было возможно, только когда я смог убедить вас, что действительно способен убить и вы никак не сможете мне помешать.

— Вы сумасшедший.

— Я — Невыразимец, — усмехнулся Рейнхарт и сел в кресло. Он даже не пытался поднять свою палочку и кинжал, так и валявшиеся на полу.

Малфой прикрыл дверь и замер рядом с ней, упираясь спиной в стену. Он до сих пор потирал левую руку, словно она все еще зудела.

— Вы поняли, как это происходит? — подал голос Малфой. 

— В общем и целом, хотя некоторые моменты надо еще изучить в лабораторных условиях.

Гарри скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.

— После смерти Волдеморта проклятье, заключавшееся в вашей с ним связи, мистер Малфой, исчезло. Как вы наверняка знаете, так происходит всегда. Смерть волшебника влечет разрушение всех наложенных им при жизни чар и проклятий.

Малфой кивнул и скрестил руки.

— Именно. Со смертью Темного лорда все должно было исчезнуть навсегда.

— Но шрам-то остался, — улыбнулся Рейнхарт. — И этот шрам один в один похож на знаменитый шрам Гарри Поттера.

— Как и на любой след от магического проклятия. — Люциус пожал плечами.

— Шрамы, оставшиеся от проклятий одного из величайших волшебников этого века. От проклятий, связывающих с одной стороны вас, мистер Малфой, с ним, а с другой — его с мистером Поттером, Волдеморт умер, но связь, вместо того, чтобы оборваться, объединила вас.

— Бред, — сказал Гарри. Малфой кивнул — похоже, он был согласен.

— Вы были свидетелями этой связи.

— Я же не единственный бывший Пожиратель!

— На свободе?

Люциус смутился. В Азкабане метка не действовала.

— Драко? — вспомнил Гарри.

— За границей, — ответил Малфой.

— Наверняка связь не настолько сильна, чтобы так далеко дотянуться. Или вашему сыну просто больше повезло, мистер Малфой.

— И что же нам с этим делать? Можно эту связь как-то… оборвать, не знаю?

— Вы могли избавиться от метки, мистер Малфой?

— Я не пробовал.

— Но были же те, кто пытался?

— Да. Безрезультатно. — Гарри видел, что лицо у Малфоя потемнело. — И что же? Это теперь навсегда? Если этому мальчишке почудится, что он дохнет, бежать к нему с другого конца земли и дохнуть вместе с ним?! Так? — Малфой совершенно потерял самообладание, а Рейнхарт все усмехался. — Я... 

— Знаете, я тоже не в восторге, что в любой момент на меня может свалиться бывший Пожиратель, особенно, если я в опасности. Думаете, он будет меня спасать? Ха! Он скорее поможет меня убить, чтобы заодно и от меня, и от связи избавиться.

Гарри встретился с Малфоем взглядом и понял, что не так уж далек от истины.

— Между прочим, мистер Поттер, я уже спас вам жизнь.

— Между прочим, мистер Малфой, раньше вы неоднократно на нее покушались.

— Я ничего не могу обещать...

— Разумеется, Рейнхарт. Тем более, что я сейчас вас арестую за покушение на жизнь Гарри, — встрял Дженкинс. 

Рейнхарт возвел очи горе:

— Делайте, что хотите, но без вмешательства связь будет только усиливаться.

Дженкинс все же арестовал Рейнхарта. Малфой ушел, а сам Гарри решил отпроситься пораньше. Он сомневался, что теперь сможет заниматься оперативной работой, защищать людей от Темной магии. Если любая опасность может принести с собой еще и Малфоя, лучше переждать, перевестись временно в отдел учета — туда, где не может быть ничего опасного. Жаль только, что сбежавшего, пока они разбирались с драконом и великаном, мистера Плая доведется ловить не ему. Гарри решил, что обязательно подаст рапорт о переводе... Но не сегодня.

Сегодня он решил уйти пораньше, тем более что дома должна была ждать Джинни. Он уже месяц видел ее только урывками — тренировки, игры; важный матч состоялся как раз накануне, и после него Джинни, наконец, получила пару свободных дней.


	4. Chapter 4

Счастье, что Нарцисса любила понежиться в постели и вставала довольно поздно. Счастье, что, несмотря на прекрасные отношения, они все же предпочитали раздельные спальни, иначе вопросов у нее возникло бы больше. Когда Люциус вошел, Нарцисса с обеспокоенным выражением на лице спускалась по лестнице.

— Что случилось? Где ты был?

Жену волновать не хотелось. Врать тоже.

— В Аврорате. Ничего особенного, — поспешно добавил он, увидев, что Нарцисса нахмурилась. — У Поттера возникли некоторые вопросы по поводу Темного лорда.

— Вот как... — она подошла к нему. — Вопросы разрешились? Тебя ни в чем не обвиняют? Может, им стало известно о твоих делах на востоке?

— Нет, — Люциус притянул жену к себе и коснулся губами мягких волос. Как шелк. — Я был очень осторожен.

Она фыркнула ему в плечо и обняла. Люциус несколько расслабился. Нет, о метке... то есть, шраме, ей говорить не стоило. Черт его знает, что возомнит бешеная Блэк, если поймет, что ее мужа снова к кому-то привязала магия. И если в прошлый раз это была всего лишь юношеская глупость, то в этот выглядело несколько подозрительно.

Она вдруг вывернулась из его рук, крепко взяла за подбородок и зло посмотрела в глаза.

— А теперь правду, мой дорогой муж. Во что ты влип?

Лгать Нарциссе в глаза было почти невозможно. И пусть она не владела легилименцией, как Лорд или Дамблдор, ложь чуяла лучше, чем гончие — дичь.

— Пока... ни во что, — очень спокойно сказал он. — И, надеюсь, все обойдется без меня. Никакой незаконной деятельности, темных проклятий, заговоров и облав. Обычные дела.

— О которых ты почему-то молчишь.

Ее хватка ослабла, она погладила пальцами его подбородок, обняла за шею и осторожно поцеловала. Сначала в подбородок, потом в уголок губ. Чтобы дотянуться до носа, ей пришлось встать на цыпочки. 

— Я очень волнуюсь за тебя. За нас.

Он не стал говорить ей обычные банальности вроде «все будет хорошо, дорогая», — слишком часто это звучало раньше, и ничего хорошо не было. Он привлек ее к себе и прильнул к родным губам.

Из-за Поттера все планы на день пришлось изменить. Заниматься контрабандой, когда ходишь под прицелом Аврората, несколько недальновидно. Он подсчитал в уме сумму убытка и едва не застонал в голос. Сидящая на краешке стола Нарцисса повернулась к нему и подняла бровь, но Люциус покачал головой и вернулся к записям.

— Паркинсоны приглашают завтра на бридж, — сказала Нарцисса, вскрывая очередное письмо.

Люциус усмехнулся. Если они все еще надеялись, что Драко женится на Панси, то сильно ошибались. После победы планы пришлось менять кардинально; к счастью, сам Драко был только за.

— Ты прав. Напишу им вежливый отказ...

— Третий за месяц. Странно, что они все еще не поняли.

Она отложила это письмо и взяла другое. 

— Ответ от Андромеды... Согласна встретиться, но только со мной и где-нибудь в общественном месте, — Нарцисса рассмеялась. — Старая добрая Дрома. До сих пор нас боится.

В стекло глухо стукнули — на подоконнике устроился черный и какой-то грязный Фарфакс. Он недовольно щурился — терпеть не мог дневные полеты. Нарцисса впустила его, открыв окно взмахом палочки. Фарфакс влетел и сел на край стола, выставив лапу с письмом.

— Что там? — спросила Нарцисса, поглаживая филина по голове и подкармливая печеньем.

— Дела, дорогая моя, дела. — Люциус сжег записку и поднялся. Нарцисса нахмурилась. — Это по поводу Востока — придется все решить уже сегодня. Фарфакс, ответа не будет, можешь улетать. — Но филин не торопился, позволяя Нарциссе чесать за ушками.

Партнеры нервничали, и их можно было понять. Товар застрял на таможне, и единственная возможность достать его — выкупить через подставных доверенных лиц. Но сейчас это было слишком опасно. Нужно переждать хотя бы пару недель, когда Аврорат снова о нем забудет. Но за это время товар уйдет на министерские склады или в свободную продажу. Немыслимо! Как и остаться в деле.

Люциус тщательно оделся, сунул в сапог дополнительную незарегистрированную палочку, найденную им еще на поле боя у Хогвартса, и ушел.

Встреча была в старых доках какого-то крупного города. Он даже не задумывался, какого, — в первый раз аппарировал сюда с Горбином и даже адрес не спрашивал. Да как-то и не нужно было. Уже сгустились сумерки, но фонари здесь никогда не горели, только из-за приоткрытой двери лился электрический свет. Его уже ждали.

— Мистер М, — поднялся из-за стола мистер Д, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

Остальные остались сидеть, неприязненно поглядывая на Люциуса, словно уже знали, что застрявшую партию придется отдать Министерству.

— Господа, — Люциус замер было у входа, но мистер Д едва ли не насильно провел его за дальний от двери конец стола.

— Мы слышали, вас вызывали в Аврорат, — послышался справа скрипучий голос. Мистер К недобро глядел из-под черной спутанной челки.

— В этом нет ничего удивительного, я же бывший...

— Мы знаем, кто вы, мистер М. И не были бы... в недоумении, если бы это не произошло сразу после раскрытия убежища нашего мистера П.

— Это не связанные вещи! — воскликнул Люциус, холодея.

— Возможно, возможно, — улыбнулся мистер Д. — Но... представляете какая странность, дорогой мой мистер М, мистер П утверждает, что видел вас около своего дома и вы помогали аврорам.

Люциус не успел сообразить, что можно было бы возразить на это. Рассказывать всем о своей внезапной связи с Поттером точно не хотелось.

— Да-да, он даже показал свои воспоминания, — поддакнул мистер К. — Смазанные, правда, и немного нечеткие, но вас мы разглядели хорошо. Ошибки быть не может.

— Тогда вы наверняка заметили, что я был несколько...

— Странно одеты. Разумеется. Что говорит о том, что вас вызвали экстренно. Мальчишка ведь как раз незадолго до вашего появления отправил Патронус. Наверняка вам, как специалисту и тому, кто дал на мистера П наводку, как мы понимаем.

— Но…

Все летело в тартарары с какой-то невероятной скоростью. Мистер К его даже не слышал, продолжая с мерзкой ухмылкой:

— Именно вы смогли остановить великана, а ведь он был предназначен для переправки нашим друзьям в Колумбию. От них уже пришла предоплата, которую мы благополучно отослали в Китай. А тут такой поворот. Нехорошо, дорогой мистер М.

— Нехорошо, — добавил мистер Д.

Люциус выхватил палочку, но она тотчас вылетела у него из руки, ладонь обожгло.

— Вы прекрасно представляете, что делают с предателями, мистер Малфой, — поднялся Д, нацелив свою палочку. Люциус уже почти видел, как на ее кончике загорается зеленый огонек.

— Погодите. Неужели вы верите, что я мог так подставиться? Если бы я дал аврорам наводку, они бы не пошли к нашему драгоценному мистеру П в таком смехотворном составе. Кто там был? Два оперативника и стажер!

Палочка по-прежнему была направлена Люциусу между глаз.

— Что ж... это аргумент, — задумчиво проговорил Д и покосился на мистера К.

Тот тоже целился в Люциуса и явно был недоволен задержкой.

— Это мог бы быть аргумент. Если бы нашему мистеру М было бы точно известно, какие именно сюрпризы мистер П приготовил для возможной облавы. Он же знал только про великана. Причем надежно запертого в зип-артефакт. И... мистер М так пренебрежительно упомянул о стажере, не сказав, что это был Поттер. Тот самый, кто уничтожил Темного лорда, чем уже доставил нам массу неприятностей. Странные совпадения, господа, вам не кажется?

За столом загомонили, соглашаясь. 

— Убив меня, вы подставитесь сами — неужели думаете, что Аврорат ничего не предпримет? Они уже добрались до мистера П и наверняка нашли его бумаги. С моей смертью им станут доступны и мои архивы. Сейчас наши... ваши убытки исчисляются тысячами галлеонов, но, убив меня, вы потеряете миллионы!

По глазам бывших партнеров Люциус видел, что его слова ничего не изменят. Решение уже принято — он труп, и уже не важно, в какую именно секунду его сердце перестанет стучать. В такой плохой ситуации он не оказывался очень давно. Если бы только он мог вытащить палочку… он чуть подвинулся, вытянул ноги и попытался мысленно призвать палочку из сапога. В какой-то момент она даже как будто дернулась, но он не был уверен.

— Это все, что вы можете нам сказать, мистер М? Я надеялся на большее. — Мистер Д ухмыльнулся. — Хватит. Авада...


	5. Chapter 5

Пока Гарри возился с бумагами, давал показания против Рейнхарта, которого, впрочем, очень быстро отвоевал у Аврората и утащил в свои подземелья глава Отдела Тайн, болтал с коллегами и обустраивался на новом месте, наступил вечер. Он ушел с работы пораньше, выскочил из одного из общественных выходов и спустился в метро. Для начала Гарри решил сходить в магазин, купить к сегодняшнему ужину что-нибудь вкусное. Порадовать Джинни маггловскими деликатесами, которые до сих пор были ей в новинку. А сегодня стоило устроить особый вечер.

С Джинни ему было на удивление хорошо. Он и не ожидал, что настолько. Горячее чувство девочки к своему кумиру превратилось в спокойную и теплую любовь, которую Гарри чувствовал всем сердцем и отвечал взаимностью. С Джинни было интересно. Она любила слушать его рассказы о делах, восхищалась, давала советы и травила байки о своих родственниках и любимой команде, с которой летала уже второй год. 

Единственное — никак не находилось времени пожениться. Молли вздыхала иногда по этому поводу, но Джинни от нее только отмахивалась. Говорила: «Да что сейчас на это время терять. Успеется!». Гарри давно уже сделал ей предложение, и обручальное кольцо украшало ее палец, но день свадьбы они так и не определили. «Потом, потом», — говорила Джинни. Гарри и не настаивал.

Тем не менее, жили они вместе. Правда, из-за того, что Джинни вечно была в разъездах — то сборы, то тренировки, — а у Гарри рабочий день мог затянуться и на пару суток, пересекались они не слишком часто. Когда их расписание надолго расходилось, они начинали оставлять друг другу мелкие подарки. Гарри находил то шоколадную лягушку с открыткой, дарящей ему поцелуй, то какую-нибудь приятную безделушку, и сам тоже дарил какие-нибудь милые мелочи, чтобы напомнить о себе. Зато в совместные выходные они отрывались по полной. И Гарри очень надеялся, что в следующие два дня ему именно это и предстоит. А потом... потом, раз уж у него теперь будет немного больше времени, можно будет аппарировать к Джинни на базу команды и воплотить давно лелеемую мечту о сексе в раздевалке стадиона. 

Уже стемнело, и Гарри, держа в руках пакет с покупками, быстро шел по пустынной улице. Площадь Гриммо пряталась немного на отшибе, но он не боялся заблудиться — успел хорошо узнать эти так похожие друг на друга улицы.

— Руки! — раздалось сзади, и что-то острое уперлось в горло. 

И что за день такой? Второй раз уже его шею пытаются проткнуть! Гарри, не сопротивляясь, поднял руки и с грустью услышал, как упала и разбилась бутылка хорошего вина.

— Кошелек?

Грабитель обыскивал Гарри, ощупывая карманы куртки и джинсов. Из его рта вырывалось зловонное дыхание, руки подрагивали, как у эпилептика.

— Что ты там возишься, Дик? — послышалось со стороны, и из тьмы выступило еще двое. Один темнокожий, другой посветлее, с натянутым на голову капюшоном. — Сейчас подстрелю его, сам все отдаст. — Темнокожий поднял пистолет.

Буквально на миг Гарри накрыла паника, но уже в следующую секунду он начал действовать. Он перехватил кисть у своего горла и ловко нырнул вниз, выворачивая нападавшему руку. Раздался хруст, и нож со звоном упал на тротуар. Гарри схватил дезориентированного грабителя за плечи и с силой толкнул в темнокожего. 

— Берт, он мне руку сломал, сучонок!

Названный Бертом выматерился, раздался выстрел, но до Гарри пуля не достала. Он выхватил палочку, но тут рядом с ним рухнуло что-то большое и застонало очень знакомым голосом. Этого еще не хватало!

— Ступефай! Конфундус! Обливиэйт! — крикнул Гарри рекомендуемую при встрече с грабителями-магглами серию заклинаний и повернулся к Малфою.

— Какого черта?! — воскликнул он.

— Это я вас должен спросить, какого черта, — хмыкнул Малфой и медленно поднялся. — Но, признаюсь, в этот раз вы были чертовски вовремя.

Малфоя вело, он едва стоял, держась за стену.

— Что с вами случилось? — спросил Гарри, подошел ближе и зажег Люмос.

Малфой зажмурился, пряча глаза от света.

— Это долго и неинтересно рассказывать, — ответил он, нагнулся и вытащил из сапога волшебную палочку. — Считайте, на меня тоже напали грабители, но я был... менее удачлив. 

Легким взмахом он поправил и почистил одежду, пригладил волосы. 

— То есть на этот раз я вас спас? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Малфой не ответил, только смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Если бы не вы и не ваш дурацкий шрам, меня и не надо было бы «спасать», — последнее слово он почти выплюнул и тут же аппарировал.

Гарри вздохнул. Ну, а что он хотел? Малфои невыносимы и неблагодарны по определению. Хоть не напал, уже хорошо. Гарри посмотрел на пакет с покупками, решая, вернуться в магазин или уже идти домой, и выбрал второе. В конце концов, еду можно просто заказать, а вот лишние пять минут с Джинни не купишь больше нигде.


	6. Chapter 6

Люциус сразу аппарировал домой. Ему хотелось вернуться за своей палочкой, но он понимал, что это бесполезно. Наверняка, стоило ему исчезнуть, партнеры разбежались. Решили, что он приведет авроров. И он бы именно так и сделал, если бы чуть раньше не увяз в теневом бизнесе по самую макушку. Контрабандисты, может, и посчитали его предателем, доносчиком, но он им не был, а значит, все, что на него накопают, пойдет в ту самую папочку с грифом «секретно», по материалам которой он вполне может оказаться в Азкабане. И даже не на год.

Так не могло больше продолжаться. То есть, Люциус, конечно, был благодарен Поттеру, а еще больше — грабителям, которые на этого Поттера напали, но на такую удачу в дальнейшем рассчитывать не стоило. Быть игрушкой в руках у гриффиндорского щенка и срываться к нему по первому же зову он не собирался. Хватит. 

Нарцисса встретила его в холле, хотела расспросить, но он попросил ее подождать до ужина. Он срочно нуждался в теплой ванне, огневиски — буквально на донышке стакана — и бинте. Последний он и потребовал у домовиков. 

Раздевшись, он взглянул на проклятый шрам — казалось, он стал еще заметней. Как же хотелось его уничтожить, убрать с руки, как символ своего позора и ошибок. Даже дотрагиваться до него было противно, особенно теперь. Люциус несколько раз провел по нему губкой, словно пытаясь смыть с руки. Лучше бы вообще срезать бритвой, ножом, но он знал, что это бесполезно. Шрам на самом деле не на коже, как и метка в прошлом, он проникает куда глубже, и избавиться от него так просто не выйдет, но он продолжал тереть и тереть, пока кожа вокруг не покраснела и боль не стала слишком сильной.

После ванны Люциус взял принесенный домовиком бинт и снова взглянул на шрам. Если бы он замотал шрам раньше, то сейчас был бы мертв, но он не верил, что такая ситуация повторится, и решительно забинтовал руку. Если мальчишке вновь что-то там покажется и магия вызова сработает, он все равно не успеет ему ответить. Сначала можно просто терпеть, а потом... пока размотаешь бинт, все и кончится. Или Поттер сам разберется со своими проблемами, или сдохнет, — что тоже не самый плохой вариант.

Люциус не так уж ненавидел мальчишку, даже скорее испытывал некоторую благодарность и уважение, но встреча с Поттером всегда приносила проблемы для него и семьи. Всегда. Стоило с ним столкнуться, и благополучно идущие дела шли наперекосяк: убытки, угрозы жизни, вероятные пытки... Люциус полагал, что и его новая встреча с Гарри Поттером ничем хорошим закончиться не может. 

Он спустился в столовую, где его уже ждала Нарцисса, которая вновь спросила его о встрече. Люциусу пришлось признаться, что все прошло несколько не так хорошо, как он рассчитывал, и в итоге он потерял палочку. 

— Потерял? Но как…

— Выпала, пока я пытался выбраться из ловушки.

— То есть тебя опять чуть не убили. — Она приложила дрожащие пальцы к вискам.

— Нет-нет, дорогая, таких намерений у них не было, только задержать, а потом шантажировать, — он улыбнулся. — И чтобы не было проблем, я обязательно сообщу в Аврорат об утере или даже краже.

Нарцисса покачала головой.

— Надеюсь, твои дела с этими мерзавцами закончатся, и ты займешься чем-нибудь менее опасным.

— Разумеется, дорогая. 

Он приступил к ужину. Конечно, он не собирался идти в Аврорат прямо сейчас — слишком поздно. Лучше было отправиться с утра, а пока послать филина с сообщением об утере палочки. Да, именно так он и собирался сделать.

Нарцисса сослалась на головную боль и усталость и поднялась к себе, лишив Люциуса традиционной игры в шахматы, совместной прогулки в парке, а значит, и секса. Люциус отправил сообщение и закрылся в домашней библиотеке, надеясь найти что-нибудь о своем случае. Шансов на успех почти не было. Еще когда был жив Лорд, Люциус перебрал почти все доставшиеся от многочисленных предков книги, но так и не нашел информации ни о метке, ни о том, как от нее избавиться, а ведь все происходившее было ее прямым следствием. 

Тем не менее, он пробыл там до глубокой ночи. Ушел, только когда действительно уснул, читая очередной свод известных проклятий и чар. За все время шрам побеспокоил дважды: слегка кольнул, когда Люциус только вошел в библиотеку, и заболел и зачесался уже в ночи. Тогда он едва удержался, чтобы не сорвать бинт и не сжать руку. Черт его знает, чем там Поттер занимается по ночам. Срочный вызов? Люциусу это не было интересно.

Наутро он встал совсем разбитым. Казалось, что шрам болел всю ночь, и, судя по смятому бинту, он пытался до него добраться. Это злило. Даже не позавтракав толком, Люциус отправился в Министерство. В первую очередь попасть в отдел охраны магического правопорядка, потом в Отдел тайн. Но на входе его остановили, и планы пришлось изменить, сначала посетив Аврорат.

К удивлению Люциуса, его встретил не Поттер, а его то ли начальник, то ли наставник. Люциус не помнил его имени, но тот, словно понимая это, представился снова:

— Эверетт Кейн, старший аврор оперативной группы, — и увел в переговорную.

По крайней мере, он ее назвал именно так, хотя Люциус был уверен, что это допросная — с блокировкой магии, почти как в Азкабане, и записывающим разговор артефактом.

— Пока я хочу поговорить с вами без свидетелей и официальных бумаг, мистер Малфой. Можете поверить: если будет нужно, я добуду их быстрее, чем произнесу «Акцио».

— Вы в чем-то меня обвиняете, господин Кейн? — Люциус откинулся на спинку жесткого стула, сделал вид, что совершенно расслаблен и ни о чем не беспокоится.

— Отчасти. Вы же помните, где вчера оказались?

— Честно говоря, не идентифицировал местность. Помню только дракона и великана.

— Это самое главное. — Кейн ухмыльнулся и сел на край стола. — Вот в чем фокус. И дракон, и великан были спрятаны в обычном маленьком доме, представляете?

Люциус похолодел. Да, странно было ожидать, что авроры не догадаются, как это все было устроено. И все же, никаких улик против него у них быть не могло.

— Нет, не представляю. Я, конечно, знаю о специальных заклинаниях и артефактах, но когда дело касается таких невосприимчивых к волшебству существ... даже не знаю, что предположить.

— Да, вы представляете всю сложность. Но этот мистер Плай оказался находчивым парнем — он, или тот, кто ему помогал, изобрел универсальный сжиматель живой материи. Никаких неудобств, живое остается живым, вес меняется пропорционально размеру. Если бы это изобретение стало достоянием общественности, создателя ждали бы почет, деньги и слава в Волшебном мире.

Люциус едва не усмехнулся. Знал бы этот Кейн, насколько ошибается. 

— Согласен. Но все еще не понимаю, причем тут я? С этим, как его, мистером Плеем я не знаком и даже о нем не слышал…

— Разве? У меня есть основания усомниться, хотя он мог вам не представиться.

— Не припомню, чтобы я вел в последнее время хоть какие-то дела с незнакомыми мне личностями.

Люциус мог бы поклясться, что Кейн ему не верит, и старался сообразить, как и где мог проколоться. Идею с уплотнением материи разработал Лорд, еще в молодости, — и отбросил, как ненужную и непригодную для его целей ерунду. Люциус не отдал все имевшиеся у него материалы аврорам, часть утаил, в том числе и один из дневников, в котором упоминалась эта технология. Доводил ее до ума уже кто-то из контрабандистов, с которыми он связался еще после первой магической войны.

— К сожалению, сам мистер Плай выскользнул из наших рук, но в его доме мы нашли еще несколько... как бы это назвать? Упаковок с «товаром». Мы пока не успели проверить, но, судя по пометками и оставленным записям, там тоже упрятаны драконы, великаны, вроде даже один смертофалд.

— Интересно, кому это могло понадобиться?

— Контрабандистам. Есть страны... в основном, это Восток, Африка, Южная Америка, где волшебных существ приручают и используют в своих целях. Методы, которые применяют эти варвары, я озвучивать не буду.

— Надо же... — протянул Люциус, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Он все еще не понимал, как его собирались связать с этим делом. Никаких имен и подписей он не оставлял, финансирование шло через третьи руки, разработки Лорда он просто передавал. В денежных документах его имя фигурировать не могло. Так что же?

— Как я уже сказал, мистер Плай скрылся, но вот его дочь, как оказалось, была в момент нападения у подруги. Ее, кстати, зовут Мелинда, если вам что-нибудь говорит ее имя.

— Нет.

Дочь. Люциус похолодел. Действительно, как он мог забыть о дочери? Этой никчемной маленькой дряни, о которой мистер П успел прожжужать все уши организации. Когда же она могла его видеть? Где?

— Она еще совсем малышка, даже в Хогвартс пойдет лишь через год. Она очень расстроилась, что ее папа пропал, просила найти.

— Мистер Кейн, зачем вы мне это рассказываете? Я знать не знаю никакую Мелинду. 

И все же где? В доме у Плая он никогда не бывал. Виделись они редко и только на общих собраниях. Неужели... Мерлин, какой же этот Плай идиот! Во всем идиот. Если до него еще не добрались добрые мистер К и Д, он найдет этого тролле-великана сам! Если выпутается.

— Она рассказывала про встречу странных людей, где показывали смешные коробочки, в которых легко помещался стол. К сожалению, она никого из людей не знала, кроме... вас, мистер Малфой.

Свидетель, конечно, доверия не заслуживал, на суде от ее показаний он отобьется легко, но отрицать сейчас в «приватном» разговоре было бы большой глупостью. Раз Кейн сразу его не арестовал, значит, или сомневается, или чего-то хочет. Нет... отрицать нельзя, лучше сыграть иначе. Да.

— А!.. Теперь я понимаю. Действительно, было что-то такое. Понимаете, когда у вас много денег и есть определенная репутация...

— Понимаю. Именно поэтому мы разговариваем здесь, а не в Азкабане.

Люциус сделал вид, что испугался. Сглотнул, оттянул ворот.

— Сейчас я уже не совсем помню, о чем конкретно тогда шла речь, вполне может быть, что и о контрабанде. Знаете, что интересно? Буквально вчера эти люди снова пытались со мной связаться, и именно в результате их действий я потерял палочку, а вернулся домой только благодаря обретенной связи с мистером Поттером, — он должен подтвердить мои слова.

— Интересно, что они вспомнили о вас именно сейчас.

— Судя по тому, что я сижу здесь — это было предсказуемо. Они, должно быть, решили, что я могу что-то рассказать о них.

— И?.. 

Мистер Кейн придвинулся ближе. Не рассказать совсем ничего Люциус не мог, это было бы подозрительно, но, даже несмотря на покушение, — очень не хотелось. Слишком многое могло всплыть. 

— Я могу показать место, где проходили встречи. Возможно, там осталось что-нибудь примечательное.

— А раскрыть имена тех, кто был на этом собрании?

— Все пользовались кличками — я не уверен, что смогу вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь. Хотя… к ним меня привел господин Горбин.

— Это не тот господин Горбин, которого мы несколько недель назад нашли с инфарктом в собственной лавке?

— Именно он. Больше я никого из них в лицо не знал.

— И вас не смущало, что вы известны всем, но не знаете никого?

— Я же не участвовал ни в чем противозаконном. Меня хотели втянуть, да. Но у них ничего не вышло.

Кейн хмыкнул и поднялся.

— Тогда предлагаю отправиться на место.

— Если не возражаете, чуть позже. У меня тут срочные дела. Отдел тайн, отдел охраны правопорядка, вы же понимаете? Я не думаю, что время в данном случае имеет такое уж значение.

— Хорошо. Когда освободитесь — приходите сюда, буду вас ждать.

Люциус поднялся, и Кейн протянул ему для пожатия руку.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри летел на работу как на крыльях. Даже при том, что с большим удовольствием остался бы дома, но чем дольше ждешь сюрприз, тем он лучше! Джинни обрадовалась, что его на какое-то время перевели на бумажную работу — он объяснил это тем, что не очень показал себя в прошлом задании. Она пожалела его, но, учитывая, что у самой намечался небольшой отпуск, решила, что это просто подарок судьбы — можно подольше побыть друг с другом. Погулять, погонять на метлах, искупаться в озере, — да просто потрахаться всласть, не думая о сложных заданиях и суточных дежурствах.

Даже дурные сны, мучавшие его почти всю ночь, не испортили настроения. Драконы, великаны, Малфои что-то от него хотели, ругались, нападали… Тем не менее, выспался он отлично, а приготовленный совместно с Джинни завтрак поднял настроение, как и обещание незабываемого вечера.

Гарри бумажную работу тихо ненавидел, но ради такого почти отпуска был ей чуть ли не рад. Он едва не столкнулся в дверях с Люциусом Малфоем, который сдержанно ему кивнул и отправился куда-то в сторону отдела магического правопорядка. Гарри дошел до своего места, но не успел сесть, как появился Кейн.

— Гарри, на пару слов в мой кабинет.

Неужели отправят на задание? Нет, наверное, что-то насчет Малфоя — не зря же он тут появлялся. 

— Гарри, это правда, что вчера вечером ваша связь с Люциусом Малфоем снова сработала?

— Да. На меня напали нарки...

— Кто?

— Магглы, подсевшие на вещества вроде «яркой дряни». Ничего серьезного, но связь почему-то сработала. 

— Малфой опять тебе помог?

— Не успел. Дело трех секунд — пока он приходил в себя, я уже закончил. Похоже, он тоже попал в передрягу.

Кейн кивнул.

— Это подтверждает его слова. М-да. Хорошо. Тогда у меня будет к тебе дело. Бумажное. — Гарри сник. — Вчера у этого мистера Плая мы нашли склад контрабандистов, надо бы накрыть всю шайку. Малфой как-то с этим тоже связан. Я затребовал отчеты и документы у отделов контроля за магическими животными, связи с волшебными существами, транспорта, правопорядка....

— И что мне искать? — Гарри засомневался, что удастся уйти пораньше.

— Ищи Плая и, если повезет, Малфоя. Он, конечно, утверждает, что ни в чем не участвовал, но я ему не верю. Думаю, если его прижать с доказательствами, он выведет нас на всю шайку.

— Не знаю. Я не бухгалтер. И...

— Ничего, время пока есть. Сегодня смотаемся с Малфоем туда, где он потерял палочку. Может, еще зацепки появятся. А ты иди, бумаги тебе принесут.

Уж лучше было сражаться с десятком великанов и тремя драконами, чем разбираться с документами из нескольких отделов министерства. Это вообще была не его специализация. Тут, скорее, нужен был Перси. Или хотя бы Гермиона с ее дотошностью и любовью к чтению. Гарри оглядел стопки папок, взял сверху по одной и раскрыл первую, относившуюся к таможенному отделу. Может, контрабандисты были и удачливы, но сложно было поверить, что товар никогда не задерживали. Гарри начал с конца, особенно обращая внимание на бесхозные редкие ингредиенты и волшебных существ. Первая зацепка нашлась быстро — задержанный груз драконьих яиц, перевозимых, как яйца долбодятла. Ящики принадлежали некому Доусону О’Нилу, но тот утверждал, что знать не знает ни о каком грузе. Яйца пытался провезти цыган, исчезнувший при помощи порт-ключа, когда его попытались арестовать. Гарри полистал отчеты в поисках похожей картины — таких попалось пять при пересылке из-за границы и три при попытке переправить что-то туда. Среди неудавшихся отправок были жала мантикор и сотня живых пеплозмей. Интересно, что неудавшийся ввоз пару раз выкупал Люциус Малфой. Это, конечно, сложно было считать полноценной уликой, но что-то общее было. Еще два раза выкуп произвел некто Демиан Крауч, а один раз — все тот же мистер Плай.

Дело становилось интереснее.

Гарри прервался только на обед, но не успел спуститься в кафе, как его перехватили невыразимцы — хотели поговорить насчет метки. Но времени на это сейчас не было. Гарри попросил подождать до завтра. По возвращении он снова встретил Малфоя — уже в атриуме. На этот раз тот не отделался кивком, ухватил за руку — Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не проклясть его — и оттеснил к стене.

— Мистер Поттер, вы долго еще собираетесь надо мной издеваться?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Все о том же. 

— Но я вас не звал и не попадал в неприятности. У меня обычный день и бумажная работа. Я не понимаю, чего вы хотите!

— Обычный день?

Малфой побледнел и выпрямился.

— Хотите сказать, что чувствуете... шрам? — он чуть не сказал «метку», но решил, что ассоциация будет лишней.

— Да. Вы думали обо мне?

— В каком смысле? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я занимаюсь одним делом, и в нем пару раз фигурировало ваше имя. Думал, что неплохо бы расспросить вас подробнее.

— Контрабанда, да? — скривился Малфой. — Я там совершенно ни при чем и ничего не знаю. Можете поверить.

Гарри не поверил, но возражения решил оставить до тех пор, пока у него на руках не появятся более существенные доказательства.

— Посмотрим.

— Но, впрочем, ладно, это подождет. А вот метка ждать не может, вы понимаете, что связь только укрепляется и может выйти из-под контроля? Раньше шрам напоминал о себе, когда вам грозила опасность, теперь — когда вы обо мне вспоминаете. Что будет дальше?! Вы, кстати, помните, что не только Лорд мог вызывать Пожирателей, но и наоборот?

— Но Лорд-то при вызове не страдал?

— Да, тут ему повезло, — Малфой отстранился.

— Невыразимцы сказали вам что-нибудь? У них есть идеи?

— Им нужны вы. От меня одного толку мало.

— Почему я не удивлен? Я обещаю, что завтра мы обязательно к ним сходим — сегодня не получится, извините.

Малфой кивнул, развернулся и скрылся в толпе.

До вечера Гарри заперся в кабинете, проверяя и сверяя бумаги различных отделов, и нашел еще несколько ниточек, ведущих к шайке. Малфой явно имел к ней отношение, хотя и был очень осторожен, его следы мелькали в подозрительных сделках. И никому бы в голову не пришло искать все это, если бы не мистер Плай. Гарри оторвался от бумаг только часов в шесть, когда понял, что уже опаздывает на ужин к Джинни. Глаза немного болели, но усталым, как ни странно, он себя не чувствовал. Словно был ищейкой, почуявшей серьезную добычу. Даже не хотелось уходить, но романтический вечер с Джинни прельщал больше, чем расследование. В Аврорате царило оживление, но на вопрос: «Что случилось?» — усталый Кейн только махнул рукой — иди домой, мол, без тебя разберемся. 

На этот раз из Министерства он сначала забежал на Косую аллею, где забрал заказанный еще утром букет, а в бывшем кафе Фортескью (ныне перешедшем его родственникам) — прекрасный торт-мороженое, и аппарировал к дому. Уже в холле он почуял вкуснейший запах. Джинни готовила ужин. Когда он спустился на кухню, увидел, что она стоит у плиты. Длинные огненные волосы ниспадали на обнаженную спину, короткие шорты облегали упругую попу, а ноги в них казались изумительно длинными. Гарри понял, что очень-очень голоден.


	8. Chapter 8

День как не задался с самого начала, так и продолжился поистине отвратительно. В отделе правопорядка его заявление о пропаже палочки, как оказалось, потеряли и повторно принимать не желали, требуя предоставить документы о том, откуда у него взялась палочка, кем и когда была выдана и где он видел ее в последний раз. Чертовы бюрократы!

Если бы Люциус не упомянул авроратское расследование, он бы так и увяз в кипе бумаг и документов, а потом бы наверняка поплатился за какое-нибудь преступление, которое могло быть совершено его утерянной палочкой. В конце концов, заявление все же приняли, поставили печать и выдали справку, подтверждающую утерю и дающую право на покупку запасной. 

— Что-то вы часто теряете палочки, мистер Малфой. Подозрительно! — прищурилась Грейнджер, а может, уже и Уизли — грязнокровка даже не представилась — привыкла, что ее и так все знают.

— Подозреваю, что во всем виновато проклятие, мэм. Как раз собираюсь по этому поводу к невыразимцам, — ответил он ей, улыбнувшись. Грязнокровка, судя по виду, ему не поверила. Ну и не надо.

В Отдел тайн его тоже пустили не сразу. Сначала не захотела открываться дверь, потом вышедший невыразимец неприязненно поинтересовался, что мистеру Малфою тут надо, и добавил, что предметы, оставленные при прошлых и нелегальных посещениях, возврату не подлежат. Пришлось ссылаться на Рейнхарта и совместные с Авроратом исследования. Невыразимец скривился, взял его за локоть и потащил за собой через темный зал с множеством дверей в канцелярию, где перепоручил очередному мрачному типу.

Люциус уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что пиетет перед его фамилией утерян и, похоже, безвозвратно, но смириться так и не смог. В другой ситуации он бы обязательно высказал все, что думает о невоспитанных типах, которые хватают его за руки, не здороваются и смотрят так, будто он что-то украл или собирается украсть.

Мрачный тип довел его до одной из черных дверей — их тут был целый ряд, абсолютно одинаковых — заглянул в нее, сказал: «Мистер Рейнхарт, к вам тут этот Малфой пришел, примете?» — и втолкнул Люциуса в дверь, предупредив, что стоит тут, прямо за дверью. 

Рейнхарт был намного вежливее своего коллеги — предложил сесть, спросил о самочувствии.

— Все становится хуже, — сказал Люциус. — Шрам болит почти круглосуточно. Так не должно быть!

— Согласен. Показывайте.

Люциус закатал рукава мантии и рубашки на левой руке и размотал повязку. Шрам выглядел не очень здоровым, покраснел и даже слегка опух.

— Зря вы его забинтовали, — пробормотал Рейнхард, осматривая руку. — Такой магии лучше не мешать.

— Тогда я мог бы среди ночи оказаться прямо в кровати Поттера. Не лучшая перспектива, знаете ли!

— Пожалуй, но это не выход. — Рейнхарт отпустил руку Люциуса и поднялся. — Подождите здесь.

Он вышел, оставив Люциуса одного. В первый момент показалось, что это с его стороны было очень непредусмотрительно. Люциус подвинулся к столу, стащил с него одну из папок, попытался открыть, но та обожгла его пальцы и, шипя, как злобная змеюка, вырвалась из рук. Похоже, невыразимцы хорошо защищали свои тайны. В остальном кабинет был скучен — пуст. Не было даже фальшивого окна и шкафа. Только стол и два стула. Люциус не представлял, как можно работать в таком кабинете. Неудивительно, что многие считают невыразимцев странными.

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет, пропустив вперед коллегу, вошел Рейнхарт. Второго невыразимца он не представил, только попросил Люциуса вновь показать шрам. Этот второй поправил на носу пенсне и стал рассматривать шрам, склонив голову к плечу.

— Как интересно, — наконец, пробормотал он. — Никогда такого не встречал.

— Отлично. Может, тогда начать брать деньги за показ такой редкости?! — Люциусу до смерти надоели эти пустобрехи.

— На одном показе заработать не получится, но, если вы скооперируетесь с Поттером, можете устраивать представления. 

— Джим, перестань. Лучше объясни, — остановил коллегу Рейнхарт.

— Объяснить сложно… А вот показать могу.

Джим вытащил из ножен на поясе палочку — очень длинную, размером с хороший меч — осторожно взмахнул ей и прошептал что-то вполголоса. В комнате стало темнее, появилась зеленоватая дымка, в которой проступали четкие темные линии, идущие от шрама куда-то вовне. Несколько совсем тонких уходили в стены. Толстых было больше, и они все упирались в потолок.

— Что это? — спросил Люциус, хотя уже обо всем догадался.

— Магическая связь, оставшаяся в вашем шраме. Вот эти, тонкие, почти незаметные, по-видимому, от ваших бывших коллег. А вот эти, потолще…

— От Поттера. — Люциус скрипнул зубами.

— Именно так. Судя по всему, произошло следующее: в момент опасности Поттер активизировал связь, образовавшуюся между ним и Пожирателями смерти после смерти Волдеморта. Вы — откликнулись, и в результате связь между вами окрепла. Мистер Поттер, точнее, его бессознательная часть, поняла, что вы — тот, кто может прийти на помощь.

— Это не объясняет, почему она начинает уже действовать и просто так! С Лордом такого никогда не было.

— Разумеется. С Волдемортом вы, если можно так выразиться, думали в одном направлении. Вы не были его врагом…

Люциус даже возмутился:

— Если выбирать между Поттером и Темным лордом, можете не сомневаться, я выбрал бы первого!

— Но вы же не можете отрицать, что его образ мыслей, мораль, устремления вам совершенно не близки.

— Откуда мне знать? Я не интересовался, что там думает Поттер.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Ваши глобальные различия, идеологические, эмоциональные, — не знаю, какие еще, — влияют на связь, побуждают ее укрепляться, и в результате вы все чаще чувствуете зов. Вам необходимо находиться рядом с мистером Поттером.

— Ну, знаете, — Люциус даже поднялся, — я не нанимался Поттеру в няньки. Вы можете что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Невыразимцы переглянулись.

— Для более точного исследования нужен мистер Поттер. Выход есть всегда, — сказал Рейнхарт.

— Главное — его найти и подобрать ключ, — добавил Джим.

— И до тех пор… Может, мне вообще от Поттера не отходить? Думаю, он будет в восторге!

Дым развеялся, снова скрывая линии связи. Джим снял пенсне и стал протирать его полой мантии. Люциус поморщился.

— Механическая преграда проблему не решит… 

— Подходящей магической — нет, — покачал головой Рейнхарт. 

— Можем посадить вас в Азкабан — там связь не достанет, — улыбнулся Джим и вернул пенсне себе на нос. 

Эта парочка просто издевалась!

— С отъездом за границу рисковать бы не советовал. Связь уже довольно сильная, скорее всего достанет и с другого края земли, а аппарация на столь большие расстояния может привести к летальному исходу, - добавил Рейнхарт.

Люциус сглотнул.

— То есть, вариантов нет.

— Приемлемых — да, к сожалению, нет. Когда придет мистер Поттер, возможно, получится заблокировать с его стороны. — Услышав это, Рейнхарт покачал головой. Похоже, он не верил, что это сработает. — Или найдем другой вариант. Сейчас мы ничего сделать не можем. Разве что… — Джим вдруг замер и выскочил из кабинета.

— Садитесь, — снова предложил Рейнхарт. — Виндер славится тем, что находит выход в безвыходных ситуациях.

— И вы не догадываетесь, что он придумал?

Люциус сел. Руку снова стало покалывать, пришлось одернуть рукав, чтобы даже случайно не коснуться проклятого шрама. Сколько, сколько еще можно расплачиваться за политическую ошибку? Когда это закончится?

— Надеюсь, вы не против маггловских методов? — ворвался в кабинет Джим.

Люциус был против, но вслух не высказался. В руках Джим держал… кажется, это называлось «шприц», и склянку с прозрачной жидкостью. 

— Мы постоянно изучаем маггловские лекарства, на складе как раз завалялось немного подходящего в вашем случае средства. Временно понизим чувствительность в вашей руке, тогда, если что-то и ощутите, то только в серьезном случае, если мистера Поттера и вправду начнут медленно убивать, чего, надеюсь, не произойдет. 

— А какие-нибудь зелья не подойдут? Было же что-то, — сказал Люциус. 

— Не подойдут. Закатайте рукав.

После укола — достаточно болезненного, надо сказать, Люциус едва удержался, чтобы не врезать Джиму Виндеру — рука занемела. Легкое покалывание, преследовавшее с самого утра, исчезло. Часов на двенадцать о шраме, а вместе с ним — о Поттере можно было забыть. Впрочем, последний попался Люциусу в атриуме, пришлось с ним немного пообщаться и договориться о совместном посещении Отдела тайн. То, что именно Поттер занялся делом о контрабанде, Люциусу совершенно не понравилось. С него станется докопаться до самой сути, а это грозило проблемами. И Азкабаном.

Кейн ждал в Аврорате. Подкрепление он с собой не взял — не хотел привлекать внимание, да и ни к чему это было. Вместе они аппарировали на пресловутый склад. Днем в этом районе было не менее глухо, чем ночью. Где-то кто-то кричал, слышался гул машин, работающих двигателей, но на самой улице было очень тихо.

— Там. — Люциус указал на нужный дом. Входная дверь была приоткрыта. 

Кейн достал палочку и бесшумно двинулся вперед. Люциусу он приказал держаться позади, хотя ему лезть вперед и не хотелось. Кейн прошептал какое-то заклинание — должно быть, Гоменум Ревелио, — заглянул внутрь, потом распахнул дверь и вошел. Люциус последовал за ним. На складе, как и ожидалось, было пусто. В бьющем из-под потолка солнечном свете роились тысячи пылинок. Большой стол стоял на прежнем месте, а среди поваленных стульев лежал труп мистера П. Рядом валялась палочка. Люциус узнал в ней свою.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ты вовремя, — Джинни улыбнулась через плечо и взмахнула палочкой. Тарелки выскочили из шкафа, пролетели над плитой и, уже наполненные, отправились на стол, как и салатница, тарелочки с закусками и ваза с фруктами. Из холодильника выскочила и тут же открылась бутылка вина. 

— У меня тут торт-мороженое. Заказал у Фортескью. — Гарри протянул коробку Джинни, и она чмокнула его в губы.

— Отлично. Подождет своей очереди в холодильнике. Сейчас будет мясо по-бургундски. Ты ведь голодный?

О, да, он был очень голоден, хотя еда лишь отчасти могла этот голод утолить. Щеки у Джинни чуть раскраснелись, глаза — сияли.

— Очень, — он коснулся губами ее носа с парой смешных веснушек. Гарри особенно любил целовать именно их. Джинни засмеялась и тоже поцеловала его в нос.

— Как дела в Аврорате? 

— Все прекрасно, кроме этих проклятых отчетов, чуть голова не разболелась.

— Но не разболелась же?

— Нет, — он притянул Джинни к себе и обнял. 

Волосы у нее были очень чистые, гладкие и изумительно пахли чем-то родным. Гарри коснулся их губами — приятно. Отпускать любимую совсем не хотелось, но тут его живот громко заурчал.

— Так. Нежности — потом, сначала ужин! Тебе понадобятся силы, так что ешь хорошо! — Джинни вывернулась из его рук.

— Большие планы? 

— Ты даже не представляешь! — ее глаза сверкнули.

Джинни не очень любила готовить, разве что по особым случаям. Она знала много вкусных рецептов от мамы, но ее полностью устраивало и то, что обычно готовил Кричер. Однако случались дни, когда она выгоняла его с кухни, принималась за дело сама, и тогда Гарри ждал настоящий сюрприз. У нее получалось все: наваристые супы с грибами и зеленью, нежное запеченное мясо, вкуснейшая курочка, мясные и фруктовые пироги. И в каждом блюде было что-то особенное — оригинальные специи или украшения, какой-то особый ингредиент. Гарри даже иногда шутил, что Джинни стоило бы заняться зельеварением, а не квиддичем — наверняка бы прославилась изобретением новых зелий. Джинни в ответ на это хохотала, и ее щеки расцветали ярким румянцем.

И в этот раз ужин оказался великолепен. Мясо просто таяло во рту, а соус получился необычно интересным — Гарри казалось, что он так собственный язык проглотит. И на немой вопрос Джинни выразил бурный восторг и попросил добавки. 

Они пили молодое вино, смеялись, обменивались новостями. Джинни поделилась мечтой, призналась, что хочет однажды заняться журналистикой. Она давно об этом думала, писала для себя пробные статьи, но никому, даже Гарри, не показывала. 

Гарри рассказал, что в том деле, которым он занимается, нашлись следы Люциуса Малфоя и что возможно, Аврорат до него доберется.

— Давно пора, — кивнула Джинни. — Знаешь, после победы мне даже было немного жаль его. Ну, то есть… Было такое чувство, что Волдеморт его сломал. Но сейчас, — она покачала головой, — папа говорит, все вернулось на круги своя. И вроде все свои хваленые связи потерял, а все равно умудряется влиять на решения Министерства. Вот как раз месяц назад с его подачи не прошел закон о запрете без специального разрешения использовать маггловский транспорт для переправки магических грузов. 

— Странно, что ты обратила на это внимание.

— Папа очень расстроился, — пожала плечами Джинни.

— Ладно, хватит о Малфое — только в доме мне его и не хватало!

— Да уж, не лучшая тема для ужина.

— Особенно романтического, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Как насчет мороженого?

На мороженое места в желудках уже почти не осталось. Они сидели рядом, едва касаясь друг друга, ели из одной вазочки, и Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от губ Джинни. 

— Ты не ешь, — сказала она и облизала ложку.

— Ем. Тебя.

Джинни засмеялась, набрала еще ложечку и поднесла к его рту.

— Зря. Мороженое намного вкуснее.

— Не думаю. 

Он взял ее руку в свою, съел мороженое, облизал губы и коснулся ими кисти Джинни. Она чуть дрогнула. Гарри провел языком по ее коже и поднял взгляд. Джинни смотрела на него, прикусив губу. 

— Нет, определенно, вкуснее — ты, — тихо сказал он и поцеловал ее запястье, пальцы, ладонь. Ложка со звоном упала на стол.

— Похоже… ты сыт, — улыбнулась Джинни и попыталась подняться, но Гарри не позволил ей, усадив себе на колени. Обнял за талию — какая же она тонкая! Коснулся губами шеи сзади, там, где были самые тонкие, почти прозрачные светлые волоски. Поцеловал.

— Гарри, Гарри, давай не здесь…

— Чем тебе не нравится стол? — прошептал он, отводя в сторону бретельку и целуя изящное плечо.

— Спина потом болит, и, может, на этот раз в каком-нибудь более оригинальном, чем кухня, месте?

— Где, например? В каморке Кричера?

Гарри забрался ладонью под ее майку и провел вверх по гладкому животу и выше, едва задев большим пальцем грудь. Джинни выдохнула.

— В спальне, Гарри. В нашей спальне. — Она погладила его руки, а потом резко вывернулась из объятий и поднялась. — Пошли! — Джинни потянула его к выходу. 

Ее щеки раскраснелись, волосы растрепались, майка с одного плеча съехала… Джинни была чертовски хороша, а спальня казалась чертовски далеко.

Тем не менее, они туда добрались. Джинни почти бежала по лестнице, а Гарри не хотел отпускать ее и бежал следом. Влетев в спальню, Гарри притянул Джинни к себе, обхватил ее голову и стал целовать. Пока он слизывал с ее губ вкус мороженого, она расстегивала его мантию, рубашку, брюки, страстно отвечая на поцелуи. Тонкие пальцы скользили по его груди, слегка сжимали, мяли. Его член уже едва ли не разрывал трусы.

— Ты — чудо, — он оторвался от ее губ только для того, чтобы стащить с нее майку, обнажая упругую красивую грудь с небольшими сосками и розовыми ореолами вокруг них. 

Больше ждать он не мог, скинул оставшуюся одежду, подхватил Джинни на руки, и они вместе рухнули на широкую кровать. Безумно хотелось зацеловать, затискать ее, коснуться везде-везде-везде, лизнуть каждую маленькую веснушку на лице, плечах, бедрах.

— Гарри… — шептала она, задыхаясь. — Гарри…

Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался снизу. Раскрасневшаяся и невозможно прекрасная Джинни оседлала его бедра, слегка потерлась о член и улыбнулась.

— Сегодня командую я. Возражаешь?

— Нет, моя госпожа.

— Отлично… 

Она потянулась вперед, слегка царапая его грудь, потом приподнялась и опустилась уже на его член, направляя в себя рукой. От остроты ощущений Гарри едва мог дышать. Это было потрясающе… Джинни была потрясающей, и он так ее любил. Особенно сейчас, когда двигался в ней. Быстрее, глубже, сжимая ее бедра, слыша ее стоны и отчаянно желая, чтобы это не прекращалось никогда.

Он чувствовал, что вот еще немного, еще… и он наверняка умрет, погибнет в этом невозможном удовольствии, потеряется в движениях. Еще чуть-чуть, да! Джинни запрокинула голову и впилась пальцами в его руку. 

Раздался грохот, кто-то сорвал занавески, и комнату озарил яркий свет уличных фонарей. Гарри попытался нашарить палочку, но Джинни оказалась первой.

— Ступефай! — крикнула она, вскакивая.


	10. Chapter 10

— Это ваша палочка? — спросил Кейн.

Люциус кивнул. Катастрофа. Да, похоже, он сейчас раз и навсегда избавится от связи с Поттером, попав в Азкабан. Рядом с трупом его палочка, и убили бедного мистера П явно с помощью нее. 

— Сейчас вы скажете, что его не убивали, — усмехнулся Кейн. — Попробую вам поверить.

— Я даже не видел Плая, когда здесь был! Они хотели убить меня, для чего и отобрали палочку… 

— Отличная версия. Сначала хотели убить вас, а потом убили мистера Плая. Решили избавиться от ненадежных людей в своей организации? Возможно. Как и то, что вы договорились здесь встретиться с мистером Плаем, у вас возникла размолвка, вы его убили, а потом решили таким образом вывести себя из-под подозрения.

— Если бы это было так, труп бы не нашли. Тут рядом море — избавиться от тела можно без проблем.

— Говорите со знанием дела.

— Эти знания исключительно теоретические.

— Что ж… Вам ведь просто могли помешать, спугнуть.

— Что не мешало мне вернуться сюда позже и опять же избавиться от трупа. Не думаю, что его бы нашли. Кто-то оставил его здесь специально. Как предупреждение.

На этот раз Кейн возражать не стал, только кивнул. Люциус вытер со лба пот. Он ожидал, что бывшие друзья попытаются как-то его подставить, но убивать одного из своих… Не похоже на них. Контрабандисты всегда старались избежать лишних жертв, и тут вдруг — убийство.

Он встал у двери, стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться. Его отпечатков здесь хватало и так.

— Во сколько вы тут были?

— Часов в семь… ближе к восьми. Мы поговорили, они стали угрожать, потом мистер Поттер меня вызвал, и я воспользовался ситуацией. Палочка осталась у мистера К.

— Как его зовут, вы сказали? 

— Они никогда не называли своих фамилий. Только одну букву. Это, например, мистер П.

— Плай.

— Да. Не слишком изобретательно, но они и не отличались особой фантазией.

Кейн снова кивнул. Он уже вызывал сюда оперативную группу.

— Значит, вас хотели убить? За что?

— Решили, что я сотрудничаю с вами. Заметили, как я помогал вам у дома мистера Плая, мир его праху.

«Чтоб тебя на том свете дементоры отымели», — подумал он про себя.

— То есть, по их мнению, знали вы достаточно, чтобы представлять угрозу. Чувствую, вы очень многое не рассказали мне, мистер Малфой.

— Все, что знал!

— Ну-ну… — Кейн поднял лежащую на полу палочку и внимательно ее осмотрел. — Вижу небольшие повреждения. Так бывает, если пытался колдовать не ее хозяин.

— То есть теперь я вне подозрений?

Кейн поднялся.

— Вы идеальный кандидат в убийцы. У вас было все — мотив, возможность, вы были на месте преступления, вашей палочкой совершено убийство. Слишком хорошо все сходится, чтобы вы на самом деле были убийцей. Впрочем, все еще не исключаю, что вы могли все подстроить и специально привели меня сюда.

Раздались хлопки — к складу прибывали авроры. Первое же, что выяснил один из них, убийство было совершено вовсе не из палочки Люциуса.

— Пытались применить Аваду и Империо, — сказал эксперт, — но ничего не вышло. Столь сильные заклинания не так-то легко творить чужой палочкой. Таких умельцев очень мало, и убийцы явно не из них. — Эксперт взмахнул своей палочкой и усмехнулся. — Впрочем, свои Непростительными они портить тоже не стали. Мистер Плай убит не магией, а ядом.

* * *  
Арестовывать и задерживать Люциуса не стали. Только попросили с утра обязательно зайти в Аврорат для дачи письменных показаний, а пока — отпустили. Домой он вернулся уже поздним вечером, пропустив время ужина. 

Люциус был совершенно измотан и никак не ожидал, что попадет в объятья жены. Нарцисса приказала подать ужин, села рядом с ним и выслушала все его жалобы на Министерство, авроров и мистера Кейна и Поттера непосредственно.

— То есть твоим делам с этими… контрабандистами теперь конец?

— Определенно. Это направление придется оставить. 

— Собираешься их выдать? 

— После того, что они устроили? Разумеется. Хотя проще и безопаснее было бы убить…

— Не стоит, — Нарцисса покачала головой и улыбнулась.

— Да, не стоит. 

При таком интересе Аврората к его делам любое отступление от закона было неоправданно опасным. Сейчас стоило остановиться, свернуть все проекты и переждать. Поттер и его коллеги подобрались слишком близко.

Легкий и вкусный ужин, а также бокал отличного коньяка приободрили Люциуса. Он поднялся из-за стола и протянул Нарциссе руку.

— Надеюсь, моя леди составит мне компанию сегодняшним вечером?

— На прогулке? Даже не знаю, погода сегодня не очень хороша. 

— Тогда шахматы?

— После пикировок с аврорами ты еще хочешь играть? — Она рассмеялась и нежно коснулась пальцами тыльной стороны его кисти. — Игра покажется тебе слишком пресной.

— Я просто хотел побыть с тобой. 

— Тогда жду в спальне, — улыбнулась она и вышла из столовой. Он услышал быстрый перестук ее каблуков, когда она бежала по лестнице.

Окончание вечера обещало быть великолепным. И оно было таким. После душа он вошел в спальню супруги. Нарцисса читала, устроившись поверх одеяла. Ее прекрасные светлые волосы были распущены, кружевной пеньюар едва скрывал нежную грудь.

Когда Люциус открыл дверь, Нарцисса взглянула на него и приподняла бровь.

— Уже не рассчитывала.

— Будем надеяться, что прождала не зря.

Он подошел ближе и сел на край кровати, провел ладонью по ее ноге, приподняв пальцами край пеньюара.

— Не помню у тебя такого.

— Купила по случаю на днях. Тебе нравится? 

Она вытянулась на постели, подняв руки. Нарцисса обычно не носила красное, но Люциус не мог не признать, этот цвет ей шел — он подчеркивал белизну кожи и яркость губ. Под тканью угадывалась и соблазнительная округлость бедер, красивая грудь, изящная талия. Сколько лет они вместе, а он все так же был очарован супругой и ее знакомым до последней родинки телом.

— Да. — Люциус улыбнулся и задрал пеньюар выше. Кожа у Нарциссы была все такой же шелковой, как и в день их свадьбы. — Но больше нравится, когда его на тебе нет.

Он скинул свой халат и опустился на нее. Целовал губы и шею, и Нарцисса пылко отвечала ему. Снять пеньюар аккуратно у него не получилось — послышался треск ткани. Нарцисса рассмеялась и шепнула:

— Купишь еще.

— Да хоть три! — ответил Люциус, отбрасывая мешающую добраться до жены тряпку.

Не многие могли понять, как получилось, что за всю жизнь он был влюблен только в одну женщину и любил ее до сих пор. У него было много возможностей завести интрижку на стороне, друзья не раз предлагали развлечься, расслабиться, поискать легкого женского общества. Ему было неинтересно. По сравнению с Нарциссой все остальные дамы теряли свое очарование. Нарцисса была не просто волшебницей, леди — она была королевой, и он поклонялся ей уже много лет. 

Их страсть ничуть не угасла за годы. Нарцисса все так же стонала и стискивала ноги на его талии, а он двигался в ней, целовал, забывая обо всех проблемах, оставшихся за пределами спальни. Когда Нарцисса застонала особенно сладко, сжала его внутри и задрожала, он кончил.

Шрам на руке будто опалило. Еще не отойдя от оргазма, Люциус схватился за руку… И рухнул на пол в неизвестном месте, ударившись головой о подоконник, ногой — о кресло, а сверху на него упала штора. Не успел он прийти в себя, как женский голос крикнул: «Ступефай!»


	11. Chapter 11

— Как это понимать? — Джинни, завернувшись в простыню, смотрела на совершенно голого Малфоя, валявшегося у них под окном. — Что это за секс-терроризм? 

Она поигрывала палочкой. Малфой после Ступефая ответить ей не мог и выразительно смотрел на Гарри.

— Это… случайность, — пробормотал Гарри и огляделся, чтобы найти, чем прикрыть и себя, и Малфоя. Ничего хорошего в том, что его девушка пялилась на голого мужика, не было. 

— Какая интересная случайность. То есть, ты знаешь, почему он здесь оказался?

— Да. Из-за меня. — Джинни подняла брови. — Это несчастный случай. Оказывается, в момент опасности я… точнее, мой шрам, точнее… 

Он сам не совсем понимал, как и почему зовет Малфоя. Особенно в такой момент.

— В общем, я неосознанно призываю Малфоя через шрам, оставшийся на его руке от метки. 

— В момент опасности?

— Сначала только если моей жизни что-то угрожало. Еще вчера все происходило именно так, но видимо все стало намного хуже.

— И почему ты мне не сказал?

Джинни нашла на кресле покрывало и бросила на Малфоя. 

— Не хотел волновать… Это же мелочь. 

— Пожиратель Смерти в нашей спальне — это мелочь? Интересно, что же у вас считается крупным делом, господин аврор?

Когда Джинни называла его так, это значило, что она в крайней степени ярости. Ее можно было понять. Гарри вздохнул.

— Да мне в голову не могло прийти, что так может случиться, что Малфой является, только когда мне угрожают! Я надеялся, что это временная проблема.

— Насколько временная? Почему… Нет, я не понимаю. — Она опустила палочку. — И что теперь?

Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Перед Джинни — за то, что испортил такой великолепный вечер, и еще, совсем немного, перед Малфоем. Судя по виду, вечер и у него удался. Или теперь уже не удался. Ну и дела… Ладно, пора заканчивать с этим затянувшимся фарсом.

— Джинни, может, снимешь чары?

— Чтобы он нас убил?

— Чем? Карнизом? Только не говори, что боишься его.

— Боюсь? Чушь! Фините инкантатем!

Малфой подниматься не спешил, ощупал голову, поморщился и сел, тщательно прикрывшись покрывалом.

— Вы ранены? — спросила Джинни.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, все нормально. Я уже впечатлен оказанным в этом доме приемом, — сказал Малфой и недобро взглянул на Гарри.

— Ну, извините. Надо было предупреждать о появлении. Прислать сову, например… 

— В следующий раз так и сделаю, — пообещал Малфой. Взгляд у него был колкий и не предвещал ничего хорошего. Все же хорошо, что на этот раз он оказался без своей волшебной палочки.

Джинни даже не улыбнулась. Она поправила сползавшую простыню и сказала:

— Ну, раз с вами все в порядке, тогда я не понимаю, почему вы все еще здесь. Уходите, покрывало можете забрать с собой.

— Какая щедрость! И вы вот так выгоняете меня на улицу, без денег и без палочки?

— Воспользуйтесь каминной сетью, — предложил Гарри. — Там вам ни палочка, ни одежда не нужны.

— Понимаете, в чем дело, дорогой мистер Поттер. Вы похитили меня прямо с ложа любимой супруги. И я должен объяснить, что моя внезапная отлучка никак не связана с Темным лордом, да так, чтобы она поверила. Вы идете со мной.

— Нет. — Гарри и на секунду не задумался. 

Идти ночью в Малфой-мэнор? Он еще не сошел с ума!

— Нет? — Малфой поднял бровь. — Тогда я, пожалуй, останусь тут.

— Боитесь жены? — усмехнулась Джинни. — Я думала, она достаточно спокойная и рассудительная дама.

— Разумеется. Но все, что связано с Темным лордом, заставляет ее нервничать, и… Впрочем, не важно. 

Гарри подумал, что Нарцисса не только спокойная, рассудительная, но и крайне сильная волшебница, раз умудряется держать под каблуком Люциуса Малфоя. Хотя он и сам не рискнул бы явиться к Джинни без свидетелей в похожей ситуации.

— Я никуда не пойду, — сказал Гарри.

— Тогда я тоже. 

Малфой скрестил ноги и сложил перед собой руки. И… вот что с ним было теперь делать? Бить? Проклинать? Звать бригаду оперативников из Министерства, чтобы они вывели из дома непрошенного гостя? Хотя то, что гость «непрошенный», Малфой как раз мог опровергнуть. Это все попахивало скандалом.

— Кстати, мисс Уизли, вам тоже кажется, будто нет ничего страшного в том, что к вашему жениху в любой, даже самый неурочный момент, может свалиться на голову бывший Пожиратель Смерти?

— С чего бы мне так думать? Ваше появление даже в мирной обстановке грозит проблемами, что уж говорить о критических.

— Тогда, может, хотя бы вы заставите его пойти со мной в Отдел тайн, чтобы избавить нас обоих от этой проклятой связи раз и навсегда?!

— А он что, отказывается? — Джинни с удивлением взглянула на Гарри.

— Они сказали, что ничем не могут помочь. Не знают, как!

— С тех пор у них появились идеи. И если бы вы вчера не занимались ерундой — сегодняшнего казуса, возможно, и не случилось бы!

Гарри снова почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я пойду с вами в Малфой-мэнор и все объясню вашей жене.

— И я, — сказала Джинни. Рука с палочкой в ней была опущена, но смотрелась грозно.

Идея Гарри не понравилась, он попытался спорить, но это было бесполезно. Когда Джинни что-то твердо решала, переубедить ее было уже невозможно. В конце концов, он сдался и согласился. Хотя бы прикроет ему спину, в случае чего… Малфой ехидно ухмыльнулся. Ну и пусть, сам же не лучше — боится домой к жене вернуться в одиночку. Кому рассказать — не поверят. А так… может, оно и к лучшему. Меньше проблем.

— Попробую найти вам подходящую мантию, — сказал Гарри. 

— Не обязательно, я уже почти привык к этому покрывалу. Хороший материал… — Малфой провел ладонью по ткани. 

— Кажется, вы ударились головой, — пробормотала Джинни и отошла к одежному шкафу.

Гарри помог Малфою подняться. 

— Вот, — Джинни швырнула на кровать бесформенную коричневую мантию. 

Кажется, кто-то прислал ее Гарри в подарок на день рождения. Он тогда распечатал пакет, посмотрел на нее и аккуратно сложил обратно. Подумывал выкинуть, да она затерялась в недрах шкафа. Похоже, береглась как раз для такого случая.

Малфой скривился, конечно, взял ее двумя пальцами и только покачал головой. 

— Покрывало мне нравится больше, — сказал он. 

— Одевайте, что хотите! Мне все равно. — Джинни пожала плечами, собрала свою разбросанную по комнате одежду и направилась к выходу.

— Впрочем, и ваше покрывало далеко от совершенства, как и все здесь. Ведь приличный дом был. — Малфой притворно вздохнул.

Джинни обернулась на пороге и прищурилась.

— Да хоть голым ходите, мне-то что. Но, если хотите знать, у Гарри больше. — Она ухмыльнулась и скрылась за дверью.

Лицо Малфоя покрылось красными пятнами, он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Джинни уже ушла. Спорить было не с кем, а оскорблять ее в присутствии Гарри он, похоже, поостерегся. 

Гарри подобрал штаны, мантию, рубашку и пошел в ванную. Оставлять Малфоя одного было не лучшей идеей. Впрочем, что он может тут сделать? Попрыгать на кровати? Украсть вазу, подаренную тетей Петуньей? В последнем случае Гарри был бы ему даже благодарен.


	12. Chapter 12

Нарцисса встретила их в дверях с поднятой палочкой. Взлохмаченная и решительная, она казалась сейчас Люциусу особенно красивой. Она зло посмотрела на Поттера и его спутницу, даже не поприветствовала их и сразу подошла к Люциусу.

— Покажи руку! — потребовала она.

Он послушно закатал рукав, являя вместо налитой тьмой метки покрасневший шрам. Палочка Нарциссы дрогнула, словно та собиралась ее опустить, но передумала.

— Объясни. Он, что, жив? Зачем тут мистер Поттер?

Люциус еще мгновение думал над ответом. Понятно, что надо было рассказать правду, но как это подать, чтобы она не взволновалась? По крайней мере, больше, чем сейчас. 

— Нет, дорогая. Лорд окончательно и бесповоротно мертв. А вот Поттер — жив.

— Вижу. И при чем тут Поттер? — Ее брови сошлись над переносицей, образуя очаровательную складочку, которую хотелось то ли просто поцеловать, то ли разгладить губами. Нарцисса бросила быстрый взгляд Люциусу за спину и снова посмотрела на него.

— Похоже, на него перешли некоторые особенности Лорда.

— Надеюсь, не любовь к Авадам и Круцио?

Похоже, начала успокаиваться.

— Нет, всего лишь умение призвать обладателя метки, точнее, шрама, к себе. К сожалению, эта способность вышла из-под контроля.

— Скорее, я никогда ее не контролировал и даже о ней не знал, — вступил Поттер. — Я, честно, ничего не собирался делать, у меня не было в планах вытаскивать вашего мужа из постели. На кой черт он мне вообще сдался!

— Могу подтвердить, — кивнула Джинни Уизли.

Нарцисса смерила их взглядом и хмыкнула.

— Я правильно понимаю, что в любой момент, вы, мистер Поттер, совершенно неожиданно и для себя, и для моего мужа можете заставить его аппарировать к вам?

— Да. И ситуация ухудшается.

— И вы до сих пор ничего не сделали? — Ее тон стал ледяным настолько, что Люциусу на самом деле стало холодно.

— Мы обратились к невыразимцам.

— Я — обратился, — поправил Поттера Люциус. — Мистер Поттер вчера был слишком занят. 

И Нарцисса, и Уизли выразительно подняли брови. 

— И что же они придумали? 

— Так как мистер Поттер отсутствовал, какой-либо адекватный вариант они предложить не смогли. Попытались сделать шрам нечувствительным к боли, но, как видим, это не сработало. 

— Мягко говоря, — пробормотал Поттер. 

Сейчас он выглядел совсем не таким наглым как обычно, все же дошло, кто виноват в этом фарсе!

Нарцисса все еще хмурилась. 

— Нет, оставлять так нельзя, — сказала она. — Вы, господа, сегодня останетесь здесь. Я не собираюсь искать мужа по всему городу.

— Мы так не договаривались! — воскликнули одновременно Поттер и Уизли.

— То есть, вы предпочитаете, чтобы в неурочный момент мой муж снова оказался в вашей спальне? Это может плохо кончиться. Для всех нас. — Она окинула всех внимательным взглядом. — А завтра все так же вместе мы отправимся к невыразимцам. Все эти фокусы касаются не только вас, мистер Поттер, — сказала она, когда увидела, что тот собирается ей возразить. — Я хочу знать, что происходит. 

— Нарцисса, в этом нет никакой необходимости…

— Это не обсуждается. Ты расскажешь мне все, а гарантом твоих слов выступит мистер Поттер. После всего, что мы пережили, поверить не могу, что ты умолчал о таком!

«Именно поэтому и умолчал», — подумал Люциус, а вслух сказал другое:

— Надеюсь, я могу хотя бы переодеться, дорогая. 

— Да, будь любезен. Мне казалось, этот фасон вышел из моды лет сто назад.

Люциус и сам недоумевал, откуда Поттер мог вытащить такое жуткое старье. Словно специально для него приберег.

— А ты пока проводи наших гостей в…

— В подвал? — ухмыльнулся Поттер.

— В гостиную. И попроси подать чай.

Он кивнул Поттеру и отправился переодеваться, да и вымыться тоже. Ему надо было собраться с мыслями. Нарцисса знала о контрабандистах, но вот что стоит говорить в присутствии Поттера? Особенно с учетом убийства Плая, о котором Поттер, похоже, не знал.

Он спустился в гостиную. Поттер и Уизли сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, и пили чай. Нарцисса устроилась неподалеку от гостей со скучающей гримасой на лице. Когда Люциус вошел, все повернулись к нему.

— Какая оживленная беседа, — сказал он и опустился в кресло.

— Ждали тебя. Рассказывай.

И он рассказал. О том, как спасал Поттеру жизнь, как вовремя удрал из-под Авады, как мучался потом всю ночь и день от нестерпимого зуда в шраме, о невыразимцах. Упомянул и о смерти Плая, а потом едва удержал Поттера, готового сорваться в Аврорат. 

— Сначала разберемся с нашей проблемой, потом делайте, что хотите! — сказал он. Неужели Поттер не понимает, насколько все далеко зашло?!

Уизли и Нарцисса быстро нашли общий язык, обе были возмущены тем, что они с Поттером не сообщили о таких опасных вещах, и требовали поклясться, что такое никогда не повторится. Они проговорили еще час, и Люциус почти смирился с тем, что их женщины отправятся в Отдел тайн с ними. И он чувствовал огромное облегчение, что теперь Нарцисса все знает.


	13. Chapter 13

Невыразимцев Гарри не любил. Они были слишком не от мира сего. Он бы не удивился, если бы они поддерживали Волдеморта, или и Волдеморта, и Дамблдора одновременно. Невыразимцы производили впечатление исследователей и наблюдателей, которые ради интересных выводов пойдут на все. Этой чертой они напоминали некоторых Пожирателей Смерти. 

Поэтому в Отдел тайн он старался не заходить. Благо, такой необходимости у него раньше не было. Доверять невыразимцам Гарри просто не мог, и полагаться на их помощь было трудно. Может, действительно лучше бы посадить Малфоя в Азкабан? Тот наверняка заслужил, найденные в документах факты явно намекали на это. Но нет… это не выход, конечно. Пришлось смириться. 

Внизу их маленькую компанию встретил стажер и проводил все к тому же психу Рейнхарту, который привел еще и какого-то Джима Виндера. Этот тип не понравился Гарри сразу. Было в нем что-то… скользкое. Он улыбался какой-то маньячной улыбкой, будто мечтал поставить на каждом опасный опыт. 

Невыразимцы очень обрадовались, что они с Малфоем привели своих дам. О чем-то быстро заговорили, перемежая обычные слова странными терминами. Что-то про подмену подобными структурами, духовную близость и прочую ерунду, а потом вынесли свой вердикт: решение есть:

— Разорвать связь невозможно, разве что лишить одного из вас магии. Тоже та еще задача.

— Нет! — сразу возмутился Малфой. — Если только мистер Поттер не решит пожертвовать…

— Не решу, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Нет-нет, это просто рассматриваемый нами в теории вариант. Мы предлагаем другое решение, — успокоил их Рейнхарт. — Да, связь нельзя уничтожить, но ее можно перенести на других людей. 

— Я уже объяснял мистеру Малфою, что происходящее во многом объясняется различиями между ним и мистером Поттером. Что если бы мистер Поттер в первый раз призвал кого-то более подходящего ему по духу, кого-то, кто на самом деле хотел бы ему помочь, таких катастрофических последствий не было бы, — сказал Виндер.

— Ваше состояние, мистер Поттер, требует, чтобы в смертельной опасности к вам кто-то пришел на помощь. Если это будет кто-то близкий, кто-то, кому вы доверяете, связь не будет призывать этого человека в других, не столь важных случаях. Для мистера Малфоя ситуация противоположна, после активации связи он должен спасать других. И логичней, чтобы это был тот, кого хотелось защитить на самом деле.

— И что вы предлагаете? — не выдержала Нарцисса.

— Мы можем, — Виндер нервно потер пенсне, — перенастроить вашу связь так, что мистер Малфой окажется связан со своей женой, а мистер Поттер — с мисс Уизли; или вы просто друзья? Тогда могут возникнуть сложности. Только это должно происходить одновременно, иначе ничего не выйдет.

— Вы уверены в успехе? — спросил Малфой. 

Похоже, он был не против оказаться связанным с женой еще и магией. Ему-то что, они с Нарциссой уже давно вместе и расставаться друг с другом, судя по всему, не думали. А вот у них с Джинни все сложнее. Они даже пожениться так и не собрались, а тут такое серьезное решение.

— Это навсегда? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну… ваша связь с мистером Малфоем тоже как бы «навсегда», но лазейку можно найти всегда. Другое дело, что в случае разлада могут возникнуть нежелательные побочные эффекты. В любом случае, решение за вами.

Джинни испуганно посмотрела на Гарри, потом наклонилась к его уху и сказала:

— Если что, я согласна. Уж лучше я, чем Малфой. И защитить тебя смогу.

— Я больше не собираюсь влипать в такие неприятности!

— Тем более.

— Советую хорошо подумать, — сказал Рейнхарт. — Это очень серьезный шаг, почти как женитьба.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что мы с Малфоем, можно сказать, женаты? — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Нет, но согласитесь, что-то общее есть, — подмигнул Виндер. — Вы должны быть вместе, особенно в беде и горе, пока смерть не разлучит вас. Так что считайте, что это такой развод. Возвращение к более подходящей паре.

— Тогда я тем более согласен, — вступил Малфой.

— Я тоже, — сказала Нарцисса.

Джинни и Гарри посмотрели друг на друга. Это действительно было очень важное решение. Готовы ли они прожить друг с другом всю жизнь? Так сложно решить сразу. Надо было подумать. Надо… Но он не хотел. Гарри не сомневался, что если с кем и готов быть всегда, так именно с Джинни. Он не представлял без нее жизни. 

— Согласны, — сказали они почти одновременно.


	14. Chapter 14

Ритуал, или что-то вроде него, провели там же, в Отделе тайн. Он занял почти четыре часа. Пока шла подготовка, Поттер успел сбегать в Аврорат, что-то прошептав своей Уизли и зыркнув на Люциуса недобрым взглядом.

— Только попробуйте сбежать, Поттер, — бросил Люциус ему вслед, Поттер только скривился.

Вернулся он меньше чем через полчаса, и по его роже было понятно — готовится какая-то гадость. Люциус сделал вид, что его это не касается, но видимо, авроры, и без его помощи, добрались до контрабандистов. Ничего, пара козырей у Люциуса еще найдется.

Невыразимцы все что-то настраивали, рассчитывали, рисовали на полу схемы, потом стирали и рисовали снова. В итоге начертили мелом фигуру, напоминающую розу ветров и попросили встать Люциуса с Поттером и Нарциссу с Уизли друг напротив друга на лучах звезды.

Свою магию невыразимцы творили безмолвно, казалось, будто дирижируя невидимым оркестром. Это было красиво, завораживало, навевая воспоминания о временах юности, когда Люциус еще был восторженным молодым волшебником и мечтал проникнуть в таинства настоящей магии. И куда все ушло?..

Комната наполнилась зеленоватым дымом, как было накануне, когда Джим показывал Люциусу связь с Поттером. Сейчас эти линии тоже проявились. Теперь злополучная связь просматривалась особенно хорошо. Призрачная линия, связавшая их, была толщиной с две мужские руки. Удивительно, как им с Поттером вообще удается отходить друг от друга.

Рейнхарт встал рядом с Нарциссой, а Джим — с Уизли. Они одновременно направили палочки на линию связи и что-то зашептали. Продолжалось это довольно долго, у Люциуса даже затекли ноги, но, наконец, линия заколебалась, задрожала и разделилась на две части. Половинки еще тянулись друг к другу, пытались соединиться, но уже было видно, что связь разорвана. Одна линия шла от Поттера, другая начиналась в шраме на руке Люциуса, концы невыразимцы удерживали своими палочками, не позволяя им снова переплестись. Линии связи бились, словно две злобные агрессивные кобры, извивались, пытаясь выйти из-под контроля, но невыразимцы были сильнее. Расстояние между концами становилось все больше. Рейнхарт тянул тот конец, что шел от Люциуса, к себе и Нарциссе. Джим — от Поттера к Уизли. Они одновременно взмахнули палочками, линии на миг взвились вверх, а потом впились в сердца дам.

— Получилось, — заявил Рейнхарт и вытер со лба пот.

***  
С дамами они расстались в Атриуме, откуда он и Поттер собирались подняться в Аврорат, Нарцисса возвращалась домой, а Уизли хотела зайти к братьям в другие отделы Министерства. Эти рыжие его просто захватили!

Люциус поцеловал жену и вместе с Поттером вошел в лифт. Разговаривать не хотелось. То, что он теперь связан не с Поттером, а с Нарциссой, Люциус никак не ощущал. Только немного устал. Когда лифт остановился, руку пронзило знакомой болью. Неужели какой-то сбой? Люциус задрал рукав — воспаленный шрам будто пульсировал.

— Что это? — Поттер тоже на него смотрел.

— Сейчас проверим, — пробормотал Люциус и прикоснулся к шраму.

Он никак не ожидал, что Поттер так вцепится в него, что перенесется вместе с ним.

Миг — и они оказались в трех шагах от Малфой-мэнора. 

Толпа подонков, среди которых Люциус узнал мистера К и мистера Д, окружили Нарциссу. У нее по лицу текла кровь. Первым среагировал Поттер:

— Экспеллиармус! Ступефай! Петрификус Тоталус! — заорал он и побежал к Нарциссе.

Их появления бандиты не ожидали, трое оказались сражены заклинаниями Поттера, но остальные организовали защиту и начали поливать Поттера проклятиями. Люциус ринулся на подмогу, уж он-то мог не ограничиваться школьными заклинаниями. Двоих утянуло под землю, третий упал, когда в его ногах исчезли кости. Мистер К, как обычно, поступил умнее всех — схватил Нарциссу и приставил к ее горлу палочку.

— Одно лишнее движение, и я перережу сучке горло! — заорал он. 

Мистер Д и еще один неизвестный Люциусу бандит спрятались за его спиной.

— Отпусти ее, и можешь аппарировать отсюда, — крикнул Поттер.

— Аппарировать? — Мистер К засмеялся. — Я пришел сюда за своими деньгами, Малфой. И я их получу. Если для этого придется порезать эту красавицу на кусочки, я на это пойду.

— Что, убийство Плая привело тебя к краху? — спросил Люциус.

— Ублюдок, оказывается, давно собирал на всех нас компромат, и, когда он сдох, его любимая дочурка принесла все аврорам. Мы едва успели сбежать, так что терять мне нечего. А вот тебе, Малфой — есть. 

Люциус бросил взгляд на Гарри и кивнул.

— Да, есть. Сколько ты хочешь, К?

— Двадцать тысяч. Я знаю, у тебя есть такие деньги. Это немного.

Это было много, но подонку знать об этом было необязательно.

— Согласен. Единственное — прошу, раз уж тебе действительно нечего терять, убери Поттера. Можешь же ты выполнить мою просьбу?

— Почему нет? Мистер Д…

Но Мистер Д даже палочку поднять не успел, когда за спиной мистера К появилась Уизли. Реакция у девчонки была отменная. Первым свалился мистер К, потом схватился за лицо мистер Д. Оставшийся безымянный бандит попытался сбежать, но ему поставила подножку Нарцисса. Люциус бросился к жене. 

— Малфой, надеюсь, это действительно был такой хитрый план, а не попытка меня убить, — донесся до него голос Поттера.

— Что бы ни произошло, результат бы меня устроил, — сказал Люциус, и Нарцисса повисла у него на шее. Живая и здоровая. Рядом Поттер обнимался со своей Уизли.


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри редко ходил в таверны магов, чаще посещал обычный паб, который находился как раз на площади Гриммо. Там он узнавал последние новости, болтал с магглами и просто отдыхал от безумств магического мира. Но сегодня он пришел в Дырявый котел, где взял кружку сливочного пива и устроился за столиком в самом углу.

Он почти не вслушивался в гомон голосов завсегдатаев, но они его успокаивали. Собственно, за успокоением он сюда и пришел. Гарри взглянул на обручальное кольцо на пальце, вздохнул и отпил глоток. Он почувствовал, как кто-то встал рядом, загораживая свет.

— Скучаете, мистер Поттер? — произнес неприятно знакомый голос.

— Нет, мистер Малфой.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Малфой сел напротив и поставил на стол свой стакан. Кажется, с вином.

— Значит, нервничаете. Сегодня, да?

— Да, — буркнул Гарри.

Вот как раз этого он и хотел избежать. Поэтому не пошел ни в Нору, ни к Невиллу. Ему не хотелось ничего рассказывать, только сидеть и ждать. На сердце было тяжко, а шрам неприятно покалывало, он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы потереть его.

— Забавно, а ведь я здесь по этому же поводу.

— Что?

Он не слишком интересовался Малфоями после всех событий. Привлечь с остальными контрабандистами Малфоя так и не удалось. Аврорату с тех пор он больше не попадался, то ли действительно занимался только легальным бизнесом, то ли хорошо прятался. На его имя Гарри не натыкался ни в одном из отчетов. Слышал, что Малфои долгое время были за границей, но недавно вернулись. Малфой усмехнулся и отпил свое вино. Только сейчас Гарри заметил, что у Малфоя дрожат руки, почти как у него самого. 

— Вы шутите… — сказал он.

— Да какие уж шутки! И тоже, представьте себе, сегодня.

— Ну и совпадение.

— Думаете? Я все же считаю, что все дело в магии. Нарцисса не могла забеременеть очень давно, а тут вдруг… — он потер рукой лицо. — Так что могу вас только поблагодарить, мистер Поттер.

— Да не за что… Я же ничего не сделал. — Гарри неожиданно для себя улыбнулся.

Из Мунго отцов почему-то выгоняли. Гарри не знал, что это за дурацкое правило, но оспорить его не получалось. Приходилось где-то сидеть и ждать, пока не сообщат, что все благополучно разрешилось. Но покалывание в шраме намекало на то, что дело идет не слишком хорошо.

То, что их с женой связь в отличие от связи с Малфоем работает в обе стороны, выяснилось не так давно, когда в одной из игр в Джинни угодил бладжер. Интересно, с Малфоями тоже так получилось? Спрашивать Гарри не решился.

— Тогда за наших жен? — усмехнулся Малфой, поднимая бокал.

— За них.

Они чокнулись, выпили. Шрам на лбу пронзила боль, Гарри схватился за него и увидел, что Малфой уже берется за свою левую руку. Бокал опрокинулся, и кровавое вино потекло по столу. Нарцисса в смертельной опасности? 

«Дырявый котел» исчез, и Гарри рухнул на пол в палате святого Мунго. Он увидел потную и усталую Джинни с закрытыми глазами и орущего младенца на руках у целителя.

— Мистер Поттер, как вы сюда попали?! — возмущенно воскликнула медиведьма, подходя к нему.

— Пусть останется, — Джинни открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. — Сын позвал папу.

Гарри показалось, что он сейчас задохнется от счастья. Он поднялся и подошел к целителю.

— Сын? — прошептал он.

— Жену хоть поцелуйте! — хмыкнула медиведьма. 

Гарри, не очень понимая, на каком он свете, поцеловал Джинни в лоб, а потом вернулся к ребенку. Не мог насмотреться. Ему хотелось взять сына на руки, но он не решался. Тот выглядел таким маленьким и хрупким, что страшно было прикоснуться. 

— Идите, мистер Поттер, все с ними будет в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Мы сейчас закончим. Им нужен отдых. Вернетесь через пару часов.

Гарри вышел в коридор и почти сразу увидел Малфоя — тот сидел, закрыв руками лицо. Сердце тревожно забилось. Он не любил этого человека, но такого не пожелал бы и злейшему врагу. Но тут Малфой поднял голову, увидел Гарри, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Девочка! Первая в семье почти за двести лет.


End file.
